


Ancient Rome Adventures

by Amaeliss, background_vulcan, froghbert_the_frog, JadeAbarai, SaritAadam, The_Norsiest, TransMartain (EternalLibrary), UniversalSatan, yel_halansu



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/background_vulcan/pseuds/background_vulcan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghbert_the_frog/pseuds/froghbert_the_frog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLibrary/pseuds/TransMartain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu
Summary: This is a collection of the different plotlines that took place during our Ancient Rome trope day at the USS Tribble Threat RP game. The text here is presented without any editing beyond basic formatting. The players responsible for writing each character will be credited in the notes for each chapter and in the co-creators section if they have an AO3 account.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: USS Tribble Threat





	1. The Ship Transforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the shadowy figures that have been sabotaging the USS Bartholomew for months messes with the hologram projectors across the ship, which makes the ship appear as Ancient Rome for 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By yel-halansu.

ENGINEERING

The shadowy figure creeps into the main engineering room. Unnoticed under the cover of darkness, they sneak to the main console and tap into the ship's computer mainframe. They fumble with the controls for a few moments as they align the gravitational holoconverter, they adapt the autocompositor interlink, recalibrate the focus of the hologrid to the capacity cycle fusion, and...

It worked. The computer starts whirring under the increased workload of coating the entire ship with a particularly detailed hologram. It takes a few minutes of processing to be fully generated and rendered, and the shadowy figure takes this opportunity to disappear again, as mysteriously as it appeared.

With a flash of light and a whooshing sound, the engineering room begins to transform into ancient Roman baths, with various pools for hot and cold water and a sauna room, all adorned with mosaics depicting mythological scenes.

Like a wildfire, the light spreads, widening the scope of the hologram and spreading to the other areas of the ship until it covers it completely.

TRANSPORTER ROOM

Under the influence of the hologram, the transporter room transforms into a city gate set into a mighty wall. It is protected by two guards, Titus and Atticus, dressed in bronze and leather for their first day of service with the Praetorian guard.

THE BRIDGE

The bridge takes the appearance of the *Domus Augusti*, the palace of Emperor Augustus on Palatine Hill, with its geometric floor mosaics and painted murals. The emitters also produce holograms of the Imperial family: wise Caesar Augustus, a brilliant negotiator and strategist; his scheming wife Livia, ambitious and skilled in the art of poisons; Tiberius, her son by her previous husband and an army general with a somber character; as well as their entourage of slaves and attendants. They go about their daily lives, unaware of the disruption their presence is causing on the bridge of the USS Tribble Threat.

SCIENCE LAB

The science lab sprouts marble columns in the doric style as it turns into a reproduction of the Temple of Minerva, Goddess of Wisdom. A relatively small decagonal structure topped with a dome, it houses an exquisite statue of the goddess and pleasant fountains of drinking water. Inside it, the priestess Valentina, a devout young woman secretly in love with the praetorian guard Atticus, is preparing for the upcoming festival of Quinquatrus which celebrates the goddess' birthday.

MEDBAY

The transformation of the medbay is quieter than others. The holographic illusion makes it appear like a beautiful villa- the home of Octavius the physician, a well-intentioned man with some ideas about medicine that, while common during his time, would make any 24th-century nurse cringe in horror.

CORRIDORS

The corridors of the USS Bartholomew transform into the bustling streets of Ancient Rome. The first diverse metropolis of Europe is full of all kinds of individuals: rich and poor, slaves and free men, citizens and foreigners, going about their day as they tend to their affairs. The crew must be alert: they are as likely to encounter a kind and friendly stranger as they are to find themselves the target of a pickpocket or a band of thieves.

TURBOLIFT

The turbolift grinds to a halt as it's hit by the holographic wave. Slowly, it seems to expand- its tritanium walls turn to stone and its floor to hard packed dirt, which is soon being struck by the hooves of racing horses. The turbolift is now a circus, dotted with obelisks, in which a chariot race is taking place.

MEETING ROOM

The holographic emitters glitch for a moment, and the meeting room is suddenly inundated with the sounds and smells of the Roman *forum magnum*, the main square in the city. Orators read out grand speeches to the crowd as traders finalize their deals and friends meet for a bit of gossip and shopping.

CAPTAIN'S OFFICE

The Captain's Office turns into the seat of the Roman Senate, a circular domed structure of grand polished marble benches.

SECURITY OFFICE

Massive stone walls emerge around the security office, now turned into a fortress from which the Praetorian Guards train and organize their maneuvers.

CAFETERIA

The cafeteria turns into an Ancient Roman marketplace, its replicators and walk-in freezers quickly disguised as stalls selling all kinds of fresh food. The grocers yell loudly to advertise their wares and chat to each other about their customers when they leave their shops. With so many people coming and going, it is a good place to find out information about almost anyone; and if you carry enough sesterces in your coin purse you might be able to purchase some useful items.

CREW QUARTERS

In the dark of the early hours of the morning, as most of the crew still sleeps, their quarters suffer a dramatic transformation. The cold tritanium of the 24 th century ship turns to brick and wood as the officers' rooms take the appearance of ancient Roman bedrooms. The change is meticulous- after all, the shadowy figure does not do things half-way. Uniforms turn to togas, skants turn to peplums and boots turn to sandals. Beautiful hand-painted murals and mosaics appear on the walls, and the comfortable beds turn to wooden frames and mattresses filled with straw.

COUNSELLING OFFICE

The counselling office takes the appearance of the temple of Jupiter, a grand hall surrounded by a classical colonnade. At its end is a gigantic sculpture of the god, standing proud as he wields his thunderbolt. Small groups of citizens come and go, leaving offerings of burning herbs and incense as they pray quietly for his favor.

HOLODECK

In the quiet darkness of the holodeck, a towering structure rises. Soon, it is covered by canopies that protect the clamoring crowd from the scorching midday sun. The spectators' chanting grows louder and louder in anticipation- the gladiator games are about to begin.

LOUNGE BAR

The lounge bar takes the appearance of an ancient Roman tavern. Wine and beer flows freely and the tables are packed with rowdy soldiers and low-lives. An officer off their guard could quickly find themselves in deep trouble if they chose to drink here...

ARBORETUM

The holographic wave turns the diverse alien flora of the arboretum into a traditionally Mediterranean garden, full of olive trees, yarrow, lavender and rosemary. The gardener Clemens works tirelessly watering and tending the plants as his master Caecilius strolls around leisurely. The bees seem to ignore them both in favor of the exciting new flowers.

CARGO BAY

Under the disguise of the holograms, the cargo bay takes the appearance of Ostia, the port of Rome. The air smells of brine as wooden sail ships come and go, and with them countless goods for trading: salt, *garum*, vases full of oil and wine, handwoven fabrics and weapons for the army.

GYMNASIUM

The layout of the gymnasium remains mostly unchanged, except for the futuristic training equipment which turns to more historically-accurate objects like javelins and discus.

JEFFERIES TUBES

The jefferies tubes are turn into the wide brick tunnels of the Roman sewer system, their labyrinth-like design snaking unseen below the surface.

OBSERVATION DECK

When the holographic malfunction reaches the observation deck, the vast transparent aluminum window transforms into the stage of a Roman theater. Just behind it, actor Tiberius is rehearsing his latest role, a *miles gloriosus* stock character in the latest comedy play.

BRIG

The transformation of the brig is straightforward. Even though Ancient Rome does not have the luxuries of modern 24th-century technology, a jail is still a jail, and in this jail sits Decimus- assassin for hire and leader of the most feared band of thieves in all of Rome. His deep-set eyes hold many secrets, and he could be plotting his escape this very moment...

AIRLOCK

The last area of the ship to be hit by the holographic wave is the airlock, which swiftly turns into a latrine- a public toilet of Ancient Rome, which allows little in the way of privacy or hygiene!


	2. Sindari's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sindari is mistaken for a fortune-teller and sent on a quest to find a mythical bird of legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By JadeAbarai.

Sindari had expected her day to be like any other, an early shower, small breakfast with an extra large glass of Raktajino, showing up for her shift and getting a start on identifying the bacterial loop plasticity in the Douwd samples sent over from the labs. She had not expected to wake up in the middle of a foreign room on the universes most uncomfortable bed. Sindari sat up quickly and realized that she was also dressed in what could only be described as a bed sheet, albeit the bed sheet was wrapped around her in a flattering fashion and felt insanely soft against her skin, but it was still a bed sheet. She didn’t like the fact that whoever or whatever had managed to change her but pushed the thought aside in favor of finding out where she was.  
  
A quick look out the small window told her that she was not on the ship, or if she was the holograms had malfunctioned again and she hoped for the Captain’s sake that they had not. The forest stretched out invitingly before her, morning light filtered through the canopy outside reflecting the dew that highlighted the foliage. She could hear the sounds of what she assumed to be some sort of birds signing from their hidden perches, they were much more high pitched then ones that were once on Romulus. There was even a slight breeze and the air even felt fresher then the recycled crap they filtered throughout the ship.  
  
Sindari turned her attention back to the room she woke up in, wood and brick like that of first homes, a small cot filled wrapped straw and a thread bare blanket. Nothing that told her how she got here. All she had was the clothing that was belted around her and an empty satchel attached to that belt. Sindari sighed and frowned at herself. Best thing to do was go out and figure out if she was on a planet or still on the ship. She gave her surroundings one last once over before existing the room.  
  
Onces she stepped outside she was met with a cool morning breeze and a sea of green, at lest there faint path that she could follow.  
  
  
As she walked she took in her location. It all seemed seemed very plain to her, a sea of greens and the occasional color from a patch of flowers or bunch of weeds. As uneventful as this place seemed it did strike her as familiar, it was the Hypomyces Lactifluorum that told her where she was. She recognized the red fungus from the ancient apothecary book Verelan had gifted her. They grew on the Terra and favored old growth which did not make any sense seeing as last she check they were hundreds of light years away from Terra, plus last she was planet side Terrans did not wear this. She continued down the faint trail keeping her eyes open for any signs of life as she picked her way over roots and the occasional stone.  
It didn’t take her long to find herself approaching another road, she spotted a few recognizable faces in the crowd namely the very blue Andorian child stuck out like a Klingon at a Terran wedding. So this was a holodeck malfunction…again. She sighed, at lest it didn’t seem like a malicious program. Well if this was a program that mean the kitchen was down corridors 5c-2, hopefully her food stores were safe.  
  
  
Much to Sindari chagrin what used to be her kitchen had been transformed into a market place. Sindari muttered a curse underneath her breath and headed to one of the stalls. It was run by a a podgy man, his dark curls framed his face and were a stark contrast to his rosy complication. All around him were crates filled with hlai’hwy’s and jars of various dried flowers, spices, powders, and oils. Sindari watched the hlai’hwy’s curiously, they were not the hali’hwy she was familiar with, they were so much smaller and were speckled with browns, tans and white. Only a few of them carried any sort of color to their feathers.  
“You must be the Auger!” the man exclaimed in his thick accent. He held on to one of the creatures as if it were a child.  
Sindari stared back confused. Auger. She had never heard that word before and the translator hadn’t picked it up in it’s attempt to convey it’s meaning. She had no choice but to play along with whatever program this was.  
She nodded silently at him and stepped back when he jumped up in his excitement dropping the small bird.  
“I knew I recognized those markings!” He held out his hand in a traditional Terran greeting. “Please, please come in.”  
She barely had time to shake his hand before she was being led to the back of his little stall.  
  
The man cleared off one of the crates and motioned for her to take a seat, Sindari played along and sat down. The man pulled out a large wooden jar and handed it to her before taking a seat on the opposite crate. He looked up to her expectantly and smiled.  
Sindari looked down at the jar and sighed, this is why she didn’t like most holodeck programs, there was no clear objective. She sighed and opened the jar, inside sat a single roll of fragrant bark. What was she supposed to do with this?  
The man picked up the little white hlai’hwy back up and coddled it. “Do you see?” he motioned to the jar.  
No, she most certainly did not. Sindari frowned and glared at the man. “Speak plainly.”  
“Forgive me! I fear I have been around the chickens too much! I often forget that vir does not usually enjoy riddles.” He patted the chicken fondly. “You see, she told me this morning.”  
Sindari was amazed that the Terran’s had ever made it off their own planet if they spent most of their time attempting to communicate with their birds. She could feel her patience running thin but bit back the rude response. “And what did she tell you?” she asked sweetly.  
The man held up the chicken proudly causing it to squawk in protest. “She knows the location of the cinnamomum.” He looked at his chicken like it was the only thing in universe. Sindari couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
“And I am here why?”  
The man pointed to the jar, ”I am not able to get to the cinnamomum.” He leaned over and placed his hand over here. “But you can.”  
She was so confused.  
  
  
The man must have realized he wasn’t making any sense because he quickly explained. “Follow the birds.” he stood up and sifted through one of the crates until he found what he was looking for. A rolled piece of papyrus carefully inked with a crude rendition of the landscape around them, he pointed to the grove. “Find the cinnamologus.”  
Sindari took the scroll, “Do I get a weapon?” She asked. She had no idea what a cinnamologus was but if this man couldn’t get it that usual meant that it was dangerous.  
The man shifted uncomfortably for a moment before returning to the crate. He handed her an ornate dagger and sheath.  
“Don’t hurt the birds.” He warned. “Just follow.”  
Sindari nodded and strapped the sheath to her side. That was better. The man smiled and led her out of the stall. “May the gods favor your journey!” He called after her.  
Sindari waved nonchalantly and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
Follow the birds. She scanned her surrounding for a hint of where to go. The little man in the stall had been confident in her ability to get the spice and it wasn’t like she could go back to the med-bay. This would be a welcome distraction from the mundane routine that she had been captive to the past few weeks.  
She gazed around the busy street looking for an sign of the birds she was supposed to be following but found none. Perhaps the man did not mean literally, since he did get the information from his pet. She sighed pinching her the bridge of the nose, she did not know enough about Terrans to navigate this place and according to the conversations around her this seemed to be a historical program.  
Which was not her strong suit. She could recite her own history with ease, but she never cared for the history of others. Unless it was going to directly effect a mission or could be used as leverage, there was no point in attempting it. Though now she minorly regretted not at least watching a holo on the subject.  
She sat down on the edge of a pool and watched the people. If she was a cinnamologus where would she hide?  
  
Out of all the animals on Romulus the most feared were the birds. Most of the creatures stood taller then the average Rihanha with a wingspan of double the size and if you didn’t know what you were doing you would get yourself killed. They were in stark contrast to the birds around her now, small fat things that screeched on the delicate branches and flew off at the first sign of trouble. Sindari watched them as they took off towards the outskirts of the town, standing up she brushed off the dirt from her dress. She had been told to follow the birds, might as well head in that direction and see what happens.  
She weaved in and out of the holographic crowd careful not bump into anyone, letting her arms fall at her side she spotted a very elegant looking woman. She was distracted by her conversation with her mate and didn’t even notice when Sindari knocked into her expertly stealing the exposed satchel from the womans side. Sindari chuckled to herself and transfered the coins to her own purse then discarding the now useless pouch.  
She stopped momentarily to buy some fruit and wine before continuing to follow where the birds were heading.  
  
She followed the flock towards the edge of the town enjoying the flask of wine she had purchased. She had lost sight of the birds and needed to either get to a higher vantage point or find another flock of birds to follow. And a quick look around showed her that there were not many towers around save for the one that were heavily guarded. She quickly polished off her food and drink, tossing the flask aside she made her way towards the guards. The three guards were dressed in bronze armor and held ornate spears wrapped in leather.  
“Jolan'tru, boys.” She said smirking. “Mind if I squeeze in between you folks?”  
The guards did not look entertained by her oddly jovial behavior and chose to silently ignore her. Sindari sighed dramatically and stepped closer causing the smaller guard to pull back.  
Well this was going to be no fun. “I need to get up to the tower, now move.” She smiled at them hoping that they were going to make a smart choice.  
The elder guard rolled his eyes as if to say, we hear this all the time. “Unless you are the Praetor, this area is off limits.”  
Well that was new, Sindari frowned, what was the Praetor doing in a Terran historical program? She decided to go with it. “I have orders from the Praetor.” She confidently lied.  
Unfortunately the guards burst into laughter, saying something two each in their own language. Sindari sighed. “Mind letting me in on the joke?”  
The younger one composed himself enough to respond. “Ah, meretrix you are funny.”  
Whatever he had just called her had not sounded flattering. She frowned and decided to wait till the three of the guards were composed enough. “Finished?” She asked the three.  
They retook their more attentive stance and the older man responded. “Leave at once.” He snickered.  
Sindari grabbed the Terran and flipped him onto the stone, knocking the wind out of him. The other two guards jumped back, shocked at the sudden attack. Sindari pulled out her dagger and smiled. The guards brandished their spears and began to back a safe distance away from the woman. Sindari swiftly kicked the surprisingly fragile wooden door in and waved to the no retreating men.  
“Bed aoi.” She called after them.  
  
Sindari slammed open the hatch to the top of the tower and gazed off into the scenery before her. It certainly was beautiful but she wasn’t here for the scenery she quickly scanned the sky for any sign of the birds she was supposed to follow. She spotted them circling above the treetops of the groves, there were so many of them it was surprising that she couldn’t spot them on the ground.  
She made a mental note of where the seemed to be in relation to everything else and headed back down the tower.  
  
As Sindari walked away from the unconscious man she had not realized that there was someone watching her from the bushes. His short rotund body was squatted behind the bush and had been there since the Romulan woman had gotten there. If anyone were to ask him why he was following her he would deign it with a stutter. He just wanted to see what she was up too…  
  
Sindari made her way through the streets and back alley occasionally stopping at a stall or vendor to see if they had anything substantial to help with her little job. She ended up with another flask of wine and a stick of some sort of cooked meat, helpful to her since she hadn’t eaten much today but no luck on any clue what she was going to expect whenever she got to this flock of birds.  
  
  
The woods here were denser then when she had emerged from her room earlier in the day. She could her the calls of the birds above her. They didn’t sound like the ones in the city, their cries were more akin to the Bloodwings. Sindari picked up her pace and looking up occasionally to see if she could spot the animals in the sky. The air around her carried the faint scent of cinnamon, she must be close.  
She drew her dagger and stepped carefully into the clearing a quick look around told her that she was in right place, there were birds of every type here. She didn’t know the names of them but she did recognize the little white chicken sitting in the middle, clucking away happily in its nest. Sindari smiled at the sight of the small bird and started towards it. The man did say that the chicken at told him, though why he couldn’t get to the nest himself was a mystery she didn’t care to figure out. She put her dagger away and picked up the chicken like she had watched the man do. She picked up one of the sticks in the nest, the fragrance was pungent even without taking a meaningful whiff of the spice.  
She smiled and tucked the chicken on under her arm and gathered up as much of the bark as she could into her pouch. The chicken squawked at it was shifted to a more comfortable holding position. “Well little hlai’hwy, I believe we should be getting back to your owner.” She said out loud.  
  
It didn’t take her long to find her way back to the market place and back to the man’s stall. The place looked untouched and there was no sign of the owner. Frowning she entered the little stall and peaked into the back. There was no sign of the pudgy man, Sindari place the chicken on the ground and emptied her pouch into the wooden jar and covered it. She looked down at the chicken who happened to be staring back at her.  
“Well, if you have something to say, just say it.” She sighed.  
The chicken tilted its head and went back to peaking at the ground, Sindari shrugged. She left a few of the coins on top of the jar for the dagger that she was keeping and turned to head out.  
“Thank you!” The man’s voice called out from behind her.  
Sindari froze and quickly turned around. Sitting on the crate holding the chicken was the rosy faced man.  
She smiled nervously not know what else to say. “Hopefully that is enough.”  
The man nodded and returned his attention to the bird nestled in his arms. Sindari decided that now would be a good time to duck out and not get wrapped up in whatever this strange man had in store. Quickly she disappeared into the crowd in search of some more food and drink.

After a bit of wandering around Sindari managed to find the trail that led her back to her little hut. Curious, there were those white hlai’hwy around this one too. She pushed open the door and entered the small space, it had a strange feeling of home but not quite. She untied the belt that secured her dress and stepped out of the fabric, grabbing the basin filled with water she moved to the mosaic-ed bathroom to give herself a quick rinse before bed.

The water was freezing and she almost regretted it, but it was better then nothing and she didn't want to chance waking up tomorrow to the same rustic room without one. Patting herself dry she went through the trunk, she was surprised by the arrange of fabrics she had in there, spotting a heavier blanket she set that off to the side and pulled out a simple floor length tunic. She slipped on the nightgown and brushed her hair out before wrapping herself up in the heavy blanket.

She drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the chickens happily clucking away outside the window.


	3. Click's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Click has some curious encounters in the unfamiliar city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By EternalLibrary.

Click crawls out of what appears to be a brick sewer, about 5 different diagnostics running at once. They should be in engineering, but they appear to be in a room full of pools. Click reaches down to straighten their uniform - which is actually a roughspun linen chiton, falling just above their knees. A single drop-shaped garnet dangles from one ear. Most concerningly, their bracelet from Nana has transformed into a wound wire resembling a snake. They refrain from playing with it. None of this can be real.

But they know every inch of this ship. They close their eyes. They've just come out of the access hatch to the central computer core. Okay. Eyes tightly shut, Click lets their memory guide them out of engineering. They have to use their other senses to navigate the holo-people and objects around them when they realise holograms don't really have a smell. They note this for future reference.

***

Click opens their eyes in what should be the arboretum. It's still arboretum-ish, but the plants are completely different. A couple bees come to greet them and Click is relieved to see that they're still their _Apis melifera_. "Hello," they say in a low voice. "Are your hives okay?" They wander the garden, avoiding the holo-people they see. They wonder if Will has been here yet. Eventually, they find where the hives ought to be, but instead of the boxy hives built of replicated materials with Devin's paintings on, there are several ceramic tubes, lying horizontally. Examination reveals that both ends are capped by ceramic disks. Bees fly in and out of holes in one side, seemingly unbothered by the change. Click envies them. They sit down beside the hives and sigh.

"You," says a voice, "Freedman." A shadow falls across Click and they look up to see the gardener. The man narrows his eyes, "Freedwoman?" Click says nothing. "You're from Egypt," the gardener guesses. "I am from Mars," Click corrects. "The temple?" Click again doesn't say anything. "Well," says the gardener, "you can't stay here. This is a private garden. Even if you're some kind of priest." The gardener eyes Click up and down. "I apologise," says Click, and stands, and leaves.

***

Click finds the lab and is relieved to see some familiar faces finally, if in an unfamiliar setting. They nod to Lodzhal, then begin working with some scientists to try to figure out what is going on.

Click and a number of scientists have spent the day trying to figure out what is going on, somewhat hampered by the fact all of the ship's normal controls and accesses seem to have disappeared. Eventually, tired, they give up, leaving for other environs. Click is not tired but they are...slightly frustrated. On the way out of the temple, they spot Lodzhal and EJ, and give a half-hearted wave.

***

In some nebulous time in the night when the stars are brushed across the sky and the houses and shops along the road glow with warm light, Click walks along the road. It's still relatively busy, despite the lateness of the hour, but the demographic has ... changed. They pass by a narrow alley when a hand snakes out and grabs their wrist. Click flinches, hard, from the unexpected contact, but the person - the holo person, Click can tell, holds them tightly. They're dragged into the shadows.  
The person says something that the universal translator renders as "Tail", which seems like nonsense to Click. Despite the darkness, Click can see as well as ever. The person is tall, dark skinned, with long hair. "What are you doing here?" they say. "I told you to stay in the temple."  
Click, nonplussed, says, "I do not know you."  
The person reaches a hand to Click's face, turns it into the light, slightly. Click feels their servos tensing. The person runs two fingers across the scuffed patch on Click's cheek.  
"Oh," they say, "the other."  
Finally, Click wrenches away. They do not run, walking calmly, briskly, towards engineering. Even though it isn't engineering. The person does not follow.


	4. Nando's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nando inadvertedly flirts his way into a political intrigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By UniversalSatan.

Nando says he can sleep just about anywhere—and honestly speaking, he can—but that doesn’t stop his back from killing him when he wakes up.  
  
Groaning, he rolls over. His mattress feels awfully scratchy for, well, a mattress. Blinking his eyes open, he stares at the crude wooden headboard...  
  
And bolts up, suddenly wide awake.  
  
Once he realizes there’s no threat (after realizing that this place is still vaguely in the shape of his room), Nando stands there, too tired to be confused and in what is best described as his lack of sleeping attire. This is probably just someone’s weird idea of a stressful shore leave, he thinks as he searches for some clothing. All of the togas seem too small, with the one he picked barely covering anything of his chest and falling a few centimeters short from where his fingers are, but at least the fabric is soft, and the outfit... uh... freeing.  
  
Taking much too long to figure out how the fuck he’s supposed to put on those tall golden sandals and sticking on an olive leaf crown for good measure, Nando heads out and desperately hopes that he knows his way around the ship well enough to not get lost.

***

By some actual miracle, Nando ends up making it to what he thought was the bridge, but is now some fancy old house. So much for my shift, he thinks vaguely, somewhat relieved since he had probably slept in, but because he was running, he slides across the floor and slips, sprawling onto the marble floor and in front of someone's feet.

Nando props himself up on an elbow, trying to push himself up with his other hand. His rather homophobic toga is very strategically draped over his admittedly toned legs that are draped across the floor from where he had slipped and landed on his side. This is all very important because when he looks up to meet the eyes of the individual of whom he's very conveniently slid in front, it actually kinda looks like one of those really dramatic romantic sculptures/paintings.

"A thief!" a woman accuses, pointing at Nando, but he's too distracted by the figure towering above him, who waves her down as he stares down at Nando.

"Be not so quick to judge," he tells her, stare still drawn to Nando curiously. He reaches over, righting the crooked olive-leaf crown that sits atop Nando's curls. "How did you get in here?"

"I..." Nando gapes, trying to think of something that doesn't involve I need to fly a big spaceship we are currently on at this moment. "I got lost. Very, very lost."

"Lost?" the man asks, raising an eyebrow.

Nando reaffirms his statement with a nod. "I was... searching for my crew. I... steer a ship. In the water." He gulps, glancing around at the very-much-inside-house. "I was very, very, lost."

Strangely amused, the man offers a hand down to Nando, which Nando hesitantly takes, helping himself to his feet.

"I beg your pardon, sir," Nando continues, "and your face is very familiar, but may I ask who you are?"

The man blinks in surprise, glancing back to his company. "You do not know who I am?"

Nando shakes his head.

"Very well then. I am Augustus, and I am... the master of this house."  
Nando's fingers are squeezed, and he gazes at where their hands meet with curiosity. Pulling Augustus's hand closer, he bows his head and presses his lips to the man's knuckles for a few seconds before letting go.

"I am... most honoured to meet you," Nando pulls out of his ass, because he may as well be polite.

Augustus, who has a secretive smile spreading across his face, glances around at his company before returning back to Nando. "We are about to head out to the garden for a meal: would you, humble sailor, care to join us?"

Realizing that he hadn't eaten all day and extremely grateful his stomach doesn't have comedic timing, Nando nods quickly. "I would be most delighted."

Augustus throws his head back and laughs again, and Nando's cheeks ache with how hard he grins into his goblet. They lounge outside on their sides, their stomachs full of puls, pheasant, bread, honey, and cheese as they get drunk on wine and pick at grapes. Nando's cheeks are flushed with laughter and drink.

"Such a fine, young soldier you'd make," Augustus muses as he returns to himself, tilting his head curiously. "Would your skills not be more suited to the battlefield?"

Nando pouts, absently playing with his lip. "I am still trained for battle in the case that I must defend my ship, though I much enjoy the exploration and the... the time it gives me to develop my own philosophies instead. And," he raises his goblet in a toast, "it allows me to indulge in pleasures such as these."

"You have a noble heart, young sailor," Augustus says, eyes twinkling. "Though, one would think young men from all across Rome would be eager to... fight by your side."

Nando laughs easily, accepting the filled goblet an attendant brings him. "You have no reason to fret, dear Augustus: I live to serve Rome and the Emperor."

At that, Augustus cocks a brow, but a slow grin creeps across his face, and he picks up his own goblet and raises it for a proper toast. "To Rome, and to those loyal to the Empire."

It's only now that Nando notices Livia staring at him long and hard, unbreaking in her eye contact. The world is hazy and warm, but the moment stretches like molasses, and he holds her gaze as he raises his goblet.

"To Rome," Nando says, and, keeping his stare trained on Livia, he drinks.

In this room, there seems to be some form of time passage, as the moon rises high above Nando's head, bathed in a sea of stars. Even so, it's just bright enough to navigate the garden without difficulty, which both Nando and Augustus have been doing aimlessly after Augustus asked for his company to walk off their cena.

"You're the Emperor," Nando says suddenly, halting in his tracks. Augustus pauses, turning around to raise an eyebrow.

"You do not seem surprised," Augustus states calmly.

Nando shakes his head. "It's not that: I know of you, but not in the way that you might think. I am... aware of your name, very distantly."

Augustus stares at him for a long while, and Nando stares back resolutely. His heart flutters in his chest.

"You're not from here, are you," Augustus says at last.

Nando shakes his head.

"And your motive?"

"To report for duty. I am truly lost, and your hospitality has been most appreciated. If there is anything I can do for you while I'm still here, just say the word."

That amused smile makes its way back onto Augustus's face, and he inches closer to Nando, as if to inspect him.

"The meal?" he asks idly, still circling Nando. "How did you find it?"

"The wine was sweet, and the food exquisite."

Augustus reaches forward and takes Nando's hand, examining each finger. Nando is briefly reminded the meal, when he had accidentally dipped his fingers as well as his bread into the olive oil and luxuriously licked each one off. Augustus had been watching the entire time.

"Was it not filling enough?" the Emperor continues. "For your eyes: they have a hunger, a need to devour."

Nando's breath catches, and his heartbeat skips. The fingers that trace his palm leave sparks in their wake, urging him to catch them in his own hold.

"And not just with my eyes, dominus."

When Augustus pulls him away from the garden, Nando follows.

After, illuminated only by the moonlight that slips through the drapes, Nando lies on his stomach across bench-like structure that serves as a bed, already dozing off.

Augustus, who sits by his head, brushes aside some hair that curls over his ears, running his fingers down to the nape of Nando's neck. Pausing, Augustus frowns: though the sailor's skin is still warm, it is drier than it should be and lacks sweat. Shifting his fingers down Nando's neck, Augustus feels for his pulse.

"Your heart, young sailor," Augustus murmurs with concern. "Still it beats so."

Nando hums vaguely in affirmation, barely on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Livia," Augustus says suddenly, sitting up.

Dashing across the room, the Emperor searches for some night attire to throw on. "Do not let sleep take you, young sailor," he continues, already almost out of the door, "for you may never wake again."

Nando does not answer, as he lies still when Augustus leaves the room, laying on the bed with a sheet messily draped across his lower half.


	5. Zambinn's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zambinn visits an mysterious oracle at the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By The_Norsiest.

Zambin awoke to... what the hell!? The ensign isn’t sure what to make of this situation but she rouses from bed and searches for her uniform. Eventually she finds a very flattering set of robes, black and brown with short skirt and layered top. If nothing else she’s not arguing about the fashion.  
  
Zambinn braces herself as she opens the doors to a busy market place. Well, they told her at the academy there would be days like this...

***

Zambinn eventually finds her way to the science lab, or rather, what used to be the science lab. Instead a beautiful temple is in its place. 

Zambinn’s eyes go wide at the image as she looks over the gorgeous statue... “Athena” she whispers the Greek name. 

Zambinn can’t imagine getting any science done today and enters the building of stone. Unsure of what she will find within its walls. 

Zambinn can’t focus on anything beyond the ornate imagery on the walls. The depictions of history and hero’s in the wide room while the gentle sounds of her feet against stone fill the expanse. There are hushed conversations as some priestesses in colorful veils watch her curiously. Eventually one approaches. 

“Are you here to see the Oracle?” They ask. Zambinn turns curious cat eyes to the woman. 

“Oracle?” She asks, knowing only of the Greek Oracle of Delphi that was basically a woman high on drugs dancing around and make vague prophecies. 

“The Oracle yes” the woman says and she takes Zambinn’s hand. She leads her down a corridor of stone with large columns. The half-Caitian might have protested but in the end wouldn’t science benefit from her seeing this through?

The room Zambinn is ushered into is darkened from the lack of windows. Shadows dance across the wall as only a single fire at the center casts its light. The flames dancing before a woman who stretches out her arms above the pit...

Zambinn watches in wonder until the priestess speaks, giving her no other outward acknowledgement as she sways and tends to the fire. 

“What do you seek?” Her voice loud and clear but with seduction. 

Zambinn tenses. She hadn’t been seeking anything. The woman who brought her in ushers the half-Caitian forward. She moves a few steps closer. Her nose wriggling as she catches some of the smoke from the burning embers. 

“I... I seek knowledge.” She finally says and as a scientist it’s true. “I seek to understand the mysteries of the universe, knowing I’ll never obtain so much information.”

The priestess takes a handful of what appears to be salt and tosses it against the fire. There’s a roar as it hits the pit and the flames rise higher for a moment, dancing enough to cover the figure of the woman. 

When she comes back into view the priestess is standing, moving, swaying, her eyes closed as she calls upon the ancient beings for insight. “I know all!” Her voice has dropped as if she has entered a trance like state “I see all!” Her eyes remain closed “I will reveal it to you!” 

Zambinn is completely captivated.

“I see... I see... I can see it...” 

Zambinn’s eyes can widen no further. 

“LOVE!” The priestess calls loudly. The word echoing in the room. “From a man not so unlike you. Someone of strength and someone of wisdom!” The priestess dances some more. 

Zambinn frowns... “really?” Her brows furrow. “That’s all you have for me? Love?” She sighs and takes a look around. Her eyes having adjusted to the dark expanse. 

“Let’s put aside the fact that you’re a hologram” she begins very reasonably “and let’s talk about how there is no reason at all anyone would have prophetic visions, let alone be able to call upon them at will. The incense you’re burning would have most likely had Hallucinogenic drugs mixed in. The smoke of the room keeping you disoriented the entire time you’re here. Everything you say and do is brought about because of superstition and the naive belief that we can foresee our destiny. The universe is vast and endless with possibilities and science and development and and...” she gestures at the room. It’s not as if she could have predicted waking up to this Holovision. “Basically... your a scam artist. You’ve given an extremely vague ‘premonition’. How is this person ‘like’ me? How are they strong? Are we talking physically, in character, in idealism? Not to mention you’ve based this mostly on my appearance. A young woman,” her voice becomes lofty with sarcasm “what more could I desire in life than love?”

Zambinn scoffs before turning to leave. 

“Ensign Zambinn Shaw!” The priestess shouts. The half-Caitian stops in her tracks. It’s possible the computer recognizes her bio signs. It’s possible her com badge is hidden somewhere on this new clothing and tells the system who she is. It’s possible that there is a perfectly logical explanation for this... but hearing her name said in such a ominous way makes her hair stand on end. All of It!

Zambinn turns. 

The Oracle’s eyes have opened and are silver in color and composition, reflecting back the light of the fire the same way her own cat eyes would do under other circumstances. 

“Your journey has only begun” the priestess tones. “Across time, across space, you shall come to know the truth... the truth of yourself... the *love* you deny for your own...” the fire lowers and lowers in light until the room is pitch black. 

Zambinn stands still in the darkness. 

“WHAT!?” She screeches “what the hell is that supposed to mean!!!” 

An arm grabs her suddenly and the half-Caitian is pulled from the room. She fights the veiled woman in vain. The scientist is tossed unceremoniously out of the temple. “Was that necessary?!” She half hisses as she hits the steps. 

Why did oracles have to be so cryptic? 


	6. Verelan's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verelan makes an unlikely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By GreatBirdoftheGalaxy, EternalLibrary, The Norsiest, Marley and Marko.

Verelan awoke in a pleasant haze of birdsong and the rustling of a soft breeze in the treetops.  
  
Wait.  
  
She sits bolt upright and instinctively grabs for her dagger - which is nowhere in sight - what the fvadt is she wearing?  
  
She backs up into a little ball on her straw-filled mattress, a cat-like defensive position, and sizes up the situation.  
  
She's been abducted. She's been taken from the ship and brought to some unknown M-class planet, pre-warp by the looks of her surroundings - she's even been dressed in their primitive style of clothing. She's wrapped in a soft, forest-green length of linen, draped over a plain white tunic, edged in gold. She runs her hands over her body - no mirror - and finds a golden pendant around her neck, carved with the image of a Terran woman in an ancient battle helmet, and earrings clipped to her ears - she takes one off and examines it: red teardrop-shaped stone carved with a laurel wreath, inlaid with what she recognizes as Terran letters - Cyrillic? The letters remind her of something she's seen in her Yugoslav Partisans holodeck history adventure... "Te kale," she sounds out carefully. A clue to the identity of her captors??  
  
But on the other hand...what captors?  
  
She seems to be in a cozy bedroom in a small but well-appointed little house, she is not restrained, her sharp hearing perceives no guards at the door.  
  
Hesitantly, she peeks out the window. There's no one...  
  
Maybe it's time to see what's out there.  
  
She notices a small pouch on an end table - it's filled with old-fashioned coins. A pair of lace-up sandals wait by the door.  
  
She takes both, mutters a quiet prayer to the Elements, and heads out to see if she can figure out what planet she's on, and how to get back to the ship.

***

Verelan makes her way carefully through the streets of this unfamiliar planet. There was a road just outside the house she woke up in, and following the tree-lined street, she seems to be heading towards a city.

It's a beautiful place. In many ways, it reminds her of ch'Rihan - the lush foliage, the tall trees reaching for the sky. She hasn't seen such wild growth and greenery in thirteen years - Virinat, by comparison, is dry and dusty.

A man - a Terran? dressed in robes similar to the ones she found herself in, was walking alongside an odd little gray, furry beast of burden with a large, low-hanging head, pulling a small cart full of what appeared to be food.

The man smiles and waved at her. "Salve!"

Verelan hesitates. She tries to respond, to ask where she is, and if the road indeed leads to a city, but something is wrong - the words come out in a language she understands, but does not recognize. "Ubi sum? Haec est via in urbe?"

The man smiles at her, but a bit oddly, as if she's just asked if the law of gravity still applies, or if she is in fact walking on two legs. He chuckles, and spreads his arms wide to indicate the road they are walking along. "Mille viae ducunt homines per saecula Romam!" he exclaims with a grin.

A thousand roads always lead men to...Rome?

Oh, Elements and Powers.

Verelan is no expert in Terran history, but one has to be truly stupid to have never heard of the Roman period. One of the great fallen civilizations of the pre-warp period, the Roman empire had been foundational to early Terran science and philosophy, on par with the Arabic, Indian and Chinese cultures.  
  
She's not on an unknown planet in the far reaches of the galaxy.  
  
She's on Terra. And she's been thrown back in time a few thousand years.

Eventually, following the road, Verelan arrives in a bustling town square. Terran men and women walking to and fro, merchants shouting, children running and playing. A man at a counter serves bowls of stew and little rolls of bread right there on the street, and people eat as they wander and gossip. Someone is playing a little tune on a flute, accompanied by a jingling frame drum.

Then, an ear-splitting shriek tears through the air.

A little boy, ten years old at the most, is pointing directly at Verelan with a look on his face somewhere between terror and delight. "A nymph!" he shouts. "Look, everybody! A real one! Right here in the Forum!"

A what?

"By Jupiter, you're right!" comes another voice - this time it's an adult, who should probably know better. The stew vendor rushes over, staring at her ears. Oh, damn it, her ears.

"Capture her!" shouts the fishmonger, hurriedly grabbing for his nets.

"She'll make a prize for the Praetor!" shouts the cheesemaker, reaching for a length of rope.

(The Praetor?)

"We'll take her to the Sibyl's temple!" "No, we'll bring her to the Coliseum!" "Put her in the zoo!"

It's chaos. Verelan is surrounded. The fishmonger tries to throw his net over her -

"Stop!" a clear voice rings out across the square. "Feminam non nocere!"

The crowd falls silent at the sound of that voice. They part, almost deferentially, to let the voice's owner through.

It is a man, still young but with the eyes of an old soul, with soft curly hair falling nearly to his shoulders, in rich red robes, and crowned with laurels.

"Quae te dementia cepit?!" the man demands of the fishmonger, angrily pulling the nets out of his hands. "What madness has seized you? Leave her be!"

"Ah - Virgilius - I didn't know you were back in town...!" stammers the fishmonger.

"Returned from Parthenope's warm embrace, just in time, it appears," says the man - Virgilius? - with a certain dry sarcasm. "Now why don't you tell me why you're all tormenting this poor woman, before I call the Praetorian Guard?"

"She's a nymph, sir!" pipes up the little boy. "Just look at her ears!"

"We couldn't pass up the opportunity!" puts in the cheesemaker.

Virgilius peers at Verelan's pointed ears, a look of curiosity and amusement in his eyes. "My dear, if you please, would you mind turning into a tree for us?"

Verelan stares in confusion.

"No?" chuckles Virgilius. "How about a reed plant, or a light-footed doe, or a gentle breeze of summer?"

"I....what?"

Virgilius looks smugly at the crowd. "Fools! This is no nymph, but a mortal woman like any other!"

"But her ears -"

"Come now!" Virgilius does his best not to lose patience. "Have we not seen the men of Carthage and the Moors, their skin as dark as night? Have we never met the travelers from the East, whose eyes are shaped like the finest almonds? Foolish Romans, have you never left the walls of this city, to believe everyone must look exactly like you to be an ordinary mortal human?"

Then Virgilius turns to Verelan, a look of deep kindness in his eyes. "Where are you from, my friend?"

Verelan's mouth goes dry. Oh no. She quickly runs through a list of every Terran nation-state she's ever heard of. Her mind only finds her Yugoslav Partisans World War 2 drama - "Serbia," she blurts out.

Virgilius looks curiously at her. "That name I do not know," he says cautiously.

"Across the sea, to the east!" Verelan adds, suddenly remembering a bit of geography in a flash of triumph.

"Aaaah, Illyria," Virgilius says knowingly.

"You see?" he turns to the assembled crowd, who are now pretty well and thoroughly chastened. "The men of Carthage have dark skin, the traders from the East have almond-shaped eyes, and the women of Illyria have pointed ears. Behold the wondrous art of Nature."

The crowd, irritated at having had the opportunity for cruelty and scandal taken away from them, begins to disperse. Virgilius remains, and notices Verelan's clear anxiety and discomfort.

"I'm lost," she blurts out. "I didn't mean to come here, I was....taken, from Illyria, by - pirates!" she improvises.

A pained look crosses the Roman man's face. "Ah, the pirates along the Illyrian coast are terribly vicious!"

He looks at her curiously. "You must be stronger than you look if you managed to escape."

Verelan blushes - shit, she's blushing green, that's harder to explain than pointed ears - and looks away quickly.

"Well, here you are in Rome," says Virgilius with a sigh. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

And then something strange happens with the language again. Because Verelan opens her mouth to say "Verelan," but what comes out is "Gratiana."

"A fine name, Gratiana," he says appreciatively. "I am Publius Virgilius Maro, but my friends call me Virgilius. Do you call me friend?" He nearly winks.

"You saved me from a rampaging mob, I suppose I do," says "Gratiana" with a grumble.

"The Fates are strange but kind," Virgilius muses. "I have only returned to Rome but a few days ago, and now you arrive, a freedwoman of Illyria, in need of a friend and guide. Allow me to accompany you on a walk through the city?"

He looks around at the lovely day and sighs happily. "Nunc omnis ager, nunc omnis parturit arbor;

Nunc frondent sylvae, nunc formosissimus annus."

***

While the rest of the crew has been gladiator fighting, getting into bar fights, or becoming involved in palace intrigue, Verelan has simply been taking a lovely stroll around the Seven Hills with a lovely poet. She has no idea that this is all a holodeck malfunction - she genuinely believes that she has been thrown back in time to ancient Terra, and that she will have to live out the rest of her natural life here.

"Rura mihi et rigui placeant in vallibus amnes,

Flumina amem sylvasque inglorius."

"Tell me of Illyria," Virgilius says abruptly, interrupting his own reverie on the beauty of the countryside of Latium. "I have never had the pleasure of traveling across the Eastern sea."

Illyria. Well, that meant Mnaeha, didn't it?

"I come from a city on the shore of a wide sea," Verelan explained slowly. "A port town, full of merchants and travelers. To the east, a range of high snow-capped mountains rises up, and beyond them, a valley full of great stone pillars that look like they were carved by the gods. Our sister city lies around the bay to the north, and for hundreds of years we have allied to handle our own business, and ignore the blatherings of kings and power."

Verelan's voice faltered as she realized something. If her knowledge of Terran history was correct, it was now over four hundred standard years before the Sundering. Her people had not yet declared themselves a people, and Mnaeha and Mhiessan were peaceful marshlands, their only inhabitants the frogs and fish and the sea-birds that feasted upon them.

"I would like to see this Illyria someday," says Virgilius kindly. "May the gods look kindly upon me that I may live to travel so far."

They walked up a seventh hill, in the center of the city, and Virgilius had a twinkle in his eye as if he'd saved the best for last. "This is the Capitoline hill," he explained. "Here is the seat of power, the center of our empire."

It was a spectacular sight - imposing temples and halls of state, held up by strong columns and painted in a riot of colors. The rich and powerful milled about in red and purple robes, adorned in gold, holding their heads high with their noses in the air.

But Verelan's attention was caught by something else - a statue on a pedestal, of two Terran infants apparently nursing from the teats of a female animal much like a susse-thrai. Virgilius followed her baffled gaze and chuckled. "Ahh, well even in Illyria you'll have heard of Romulus and Remus, of course."

The names arrived in Verelan's ears as "Declared" and "Traveler," and her blood ran cold in astonishment.

"...Rihan and Havran?" she repeated quietly.

Virgilius frowned. "Yes, Romulus, the first king of Rome. He slew his brother and took power for himself, ruling over Aeneas' city with an iron hand. You don't know the story in Illyria?"

"We have....a similar story," said Verelan, her mind reeling.

It was impossible. How could two mythological Terran children bear the same names as the Two Worlds? Centuries before the Sundering, even?

Then she remembered something. A report from the 23rd-century Federation ship Enterprise, that she had come across while familiarizing herself with Starfleet history. The commander Kirk had encountered an ancient being claiming to be a Terran god - from roughly this period of history, if her dates were right.

Could it be....?

"Virgilius, Illyria is very far away and we have very different customs...tell me, what god or gods do you worship here?"

And so Virgilius launched into a rapturous retelling of the stories of the gods of Mount Olympus. Bold Jupiter and jealous Juno, wise Minerva, violent Mars and ravishing Venus. Diana, the huntress beloved of the moon, and her twin brother - Apollo.

Incredible. Apollo - that was the name of the entity Kirk and his crew had encountered.

Was it possible? But how could it be that no one had drawn the connection in her own time?

Had the Sundering been inspired by these same alien beings that passed themselves off as gods to these wonderful but primitive ancients? Had....had S'Task himself..... possibly been....?

"I wish to honor your gods," she says quietly.

Virgilius looks appreciatively at her. "Becoming Roman already, I see," he says lightly. "But I must suggest that we start with a tribute to Bacchus - a fine tavern is not far from here, and I've developed a terrible thirst."

***

Verelan and Virgilius arrive in the tavern. Some patrons turn to stare at her ears, and Virgilius scowls. "She's Illyrian!" he snaps at some creepy bastard who tries to touch them. Virgilius flags down the bartender and orders them each a generous cupful of a spiced white wine sweetened with honey. It's delicious, and the stories quickly start flowing more freely.

Virgilius spends forty minutes explaining the story of Aeneas, mythical founder of Rome, prior to Romulus' reign. His eyes are shining so rapturously that Verelan makes a mental note for the future, with perhaps a touch of disappointment: "presumably not interested in women."

Then all of a sudden it all hits her. Sindari, T'Vana. Everyone. Her new Federation friends, the ship, her mission. All lost. It's inconceivable that any manner of time travel can be found in a pre-industrial society like this. Her heart constricts in her chest and she chugs the rest of her spiced wine in one gulp.

Virgilius looks at her with concern. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, no, not at all - I was actually about to say you should write a poem about this Aeneas, you tell the story so well."

"I've been considering it," Virgilius says, shyly but proudly.

Virgilius takes out a pocket notebook and starts scribbling down ideas. "Arma...virumque...cano..."

It's at about this time Click walks into the tavern where the bar should be, faintly worried about Alexei.

Verelan is snooping over Virgil's shoulder at what he's writing in his notebook and will notice Click in a short while

Click glances around, but does not see Alexei. They accept some spiced wine from a man - the proprietor, maybe? And look around for any familiar faces.

Verelan suddenly notices something out of the corner of her eye.

She gasps and jumps so far she almost knocks Virgil over. "Click!!!"

Click spins around. "Subcommander!" They're not sure why they're both exclaiming. It seems like the thing to do.

Virgil looks at Verelan in confusion. Was that a military rank? He's heard legends of the Amazon warrior women in parts near Illyria, of course - has he been enjoying the company of one of them all day??

Verelan leaps up and hugs Click. "I can't believe you're here too! Are there any of the others? Do you have any idea how we got here?"

Click is...somewhat startled by the hug, but puts their arms around her and pats her, twice, on the back.

"I believe the full crew compliment is here," they say "unless any have left the ship, which I believe is unlikely. I suspect the shuttles now resemble something roman."

"Wait.....what?"

"Was the whole ship sent here?? Does anyone know what happened?"

"It appears to be another malfunction with the holographic system," Click explains. "As far as I know we are still on our present heading, though that is of course difficult to definitively ascertain. The engineering staff are working on the problem." Meaning Lyle.

There is a long pause.

"This.....is all....a hologram? We're still on the ship???"

For the second time in one day, Verelan is forced to completely reconsider her entire life.

"Indeed," says Click.

Verelan thinks a moment, then decides to try a very scientific experiment.

"Computer?" she says hesitantly. "Laurels."

A magnificent, resplendent golden crown of laurels appears on her head. Virgil looks up and falls backwards off his barstool in shock, his notebook and quill go flying. "By Minerva!!!"

Click looks at the holographic roman with some concern, and offer's him a hand up.

Virgil gets shakily to his feet, looking with something between reverence and fear at Verelan. "Gratiana....are you one of the Sibyls, after all? No mere mortal may conjure things from thin air!"

Click considers explaining the principles of holographic emitters to the man, and decides not to.

"The computer appears to be working... sporadically," they tell Verelan. The scientists had tried some similar experiments earlier.

Alexei falls out of the rafters and thunks onto the ground in front of them. "installation complete." he says in a monotone voice.

Click blinks twice. "Hello, Alexei."

Alexei recognizes clicks voice, and responds "hi, click." still laying face first on the ground.

Click extends a hand to Alexei, "Do you require assistance?"

After spending a while helping Lyle navigate the console in engineering, Sasha heads to where they know the bar is, hoping that it hasn't changed too much.

Thankfully, it appears that the bar is still a bar. Good. They're here to get wasted.

Verelan has had a few cups of spice wine. Virgilio is halfway through part two of the Aeneid. Come bother them

Sasha, spotting Verelan, identifies her as a Real Person rather than a hologram fairly quickly. (The pointed ears help.)

The head over to her. "Hello. I don't believe we've met."

Verelan looks blearily up from her wine. "Hello - wait, are you from the ship or should I know you from history?"

"I'm from the ship. My name is Sasha."

Verelan smiles in relief. "Verelan t'Mrian. Science department. Nice to meet you."

She waves a hand to her side at the scribbling poet. "This is, ah, Virgilius."

It suddenly hits her that Virgilius is not real, and she's surprised at how disappointed she is.

"And you."

They seem to light up with recognition at the introduction. "Ah, wonderful to meet you!" They're familiar with Virgil's work, of course.

Virgil looks up and smiles, a bit vaguely. "Salve!"

Verelan addresses Sasha. "Are you new on board? I haven't seen you before." She looks around warily. "They...tell me we're still on the ship, and this is all a hologram."

"Ah, yes. Yes this is a hologram, and yes I'm new. Lyle and I were in engineering for a bit trying to fix this, but after a few hours of no progress I decided to come get drunk instead."

Verelan chuckles. "Well, until a little while ago, I believed that I'd been thrown back in time and was genuinely on ancient Terra, and would have to make my life here."

"That certainly would've been interesting. Although I'm sure you would've gotten back somehow eventually."

Verelan laughs. "Time travel? These people have barely figured out the wheel."

"I resent that," mutters Virgil.

Zambinn finally found her way to the lounge. Well it wasn’t the lounge but it at least seemed to be serving booze. She snuck past the barman or whatever the Roman version of barman was and poured herself a goblet before spying people she actually knew. “Verelan!!!” She darts over immediately suddenly worried beyond reason.

Zambinn pounces into the woman’s lap, grabbing her tunic “WHERE’S SHAN?!”

Verelan nearly leaps out of her skin at the unexpected arrival of Zambinn. "Ensign! Hi...."

Verelan awkwardly scratches Zambinn behind the ear. "I actually.....I don't know where Shan is, but if everyone is here, he must be here somewhere," she rambles uselessly.

"I don't know either," Sasha supplies unhelpfully.

Zambinn actually catches herself leaning into the ear scratch but pulls away. “Sorry! I haven’t seen him all day. I’m glad you’re alright” she smiles, Verelan actually seemed a bit tipsy. “Having a good day?” She asks.

Verelan stopped to ponder that question for a moment.

On the one hand, she'd believed she had been abducted by time-aliens and abandoned on pre-industrial Terra with barely the shirt on her back and no hope of ever returning home. On the other hand, she'd met an extremely attractive and intelligent poet who didn't mind her ears.

"Yes," she says finally.

"Is everyone all right? I mean, as far as you know"

Zam couldnt argue with that if she’d known what the woman was thinking. At the question her ears perk. “As far as I can tell” she stands next to Verelan’s seat, arms crossed and looking about. “I assume the red alert system would still function with the holographic projectors going.” She considers it, tail swaying behind her.

“Hey, you believe in all that fortune telling mumbo jumbo right?”

"I...."

Verelan looks slightly offended. "I don't believe one can see the future if that's what you mean, but I do know that things can be understood if one knows how to listen," she specifies.

There is clearly a difference. Virgil, who is an esoteric mystic as well as a poet, suddenly looks very interested.

Zambinn tilts her head. She doesn’t understand the second part but the first registers. The young woman slides into the seat next to Verelan and across from Sasha.

“There’s an ‘Oracle’” she mimes finger quotes. “In the science lab.”

Sasha just listens. They don't have much to contribute; they agree with Verelan though, to a certain extent. Fortune-telling, prophecy... it's all bullshit, but the future can certainly be... predicted.

The future can't be predicted - the present can be interpreted. Regardless - "an Oracle???" Now that's interesting.

Zambinn nods and drinks the wine she absolutely did not spill while pouncing on the other scientist. “She told me my ‘future’ “ again with finger quotes “I don’t know how people during this time period actually believed such a sham though. She was clearly high!” The half-Caitian complains. Not entirely sure why the situation bothered her so much.

Verelan is intrigued. "Wait, what did they say about your future?" She's just tipsy enough that she wants to try this.

“Some nonsense about love and...” Zambinn recalls the second half. How it simply felt different, more real. “Something about...” she shakes her head. The computer system couldn’t have extrapolated what she thinks it meant. It has to be her mind piecing together vague words to how she has been feeling. “Basically I’m a young’s dm silly woman who could only possibly be interesting in finding a man and settling down.” She gives an unwarranted glance at the men about them, holograms included. Then drinks.

"aaaaaah," a light goes on above Verelan's head. "Nothing to do with why you're so concerned with finding Shan, then?" she teases.

Zambinn turns to Verelan with a completely confused face. “I don’t get the connection...” she doesn’t and thus sips more wine.

Eventually the cheeks beneath her hair start to glow from the alcohol. “Maybe you can give me a reading with your cards sometime and see if predictions line up?” She teases back, somewhere between seriously and mocking. She doesn’t mean to offend though.

Sasha seems interested in that. "Cards? Like tarot?"

"I'd be happy to," Verelan addresses Zambinn. Then she turns to Sasha. "I don't know tarot - is it a Terran tradition?"

They nod. "It's- a lot of Terran fortune-tellers use it. I'm not sure I believe in it, but... 's interesting." They pause. "...I can't really explain how it works right now, ask me again when I'm sober."

Verelan chuckles. "Well, there's a Romulan tradition of using symbolic cards to understand one's present state of being," she explains vaguely

"Anyway," she leans in conspiratorially to Zambinn. "I give Shan a lot of shit - we have to, we're lab-mates - but I just want you to know he's a really, really good kid. Honestly."

Zambinn was about to diss Tarot when the next statement is made. She isn’t sure where this sudden change in subject has come from. “I know he is” she assure Verelan, suddenly worried maybe they had some misunderstanding. Maybe Verelan is worried Shan confided in Zambinn and doesn’t want it to change alter the respect Zambinn has for her. “He is, he’s a very good kid.” She smiles and then throws back some more wine in all her 19yr old grace.

Verelan deflates slightly. Elements forgive a girl for trying to wingman her buddy.

"Amor omnia vincit," Virgilius puts in, uninvited.

Zambinn looks over, she knows the word Amor but not the rest. He drink now finished she wonders if she should order more. She did get a bit wasted at Karaoke night. She decides to slow down.

“So... your friend seems... cute” she chooses her words ever so carefully as she looks between Virgil and Verelan.

Verelan considers this for a moment. He is, and for most of the day, Verelan had been under the impression that she was genuinely in ancient Rome for the rest of her life. On the other hand, not only is Virgil actually a hologram after all, but he is rather transparently gay. So, strike two out of two, she supposes. Particularly the slight barrier of reality.

"Never mind. Show me the way to the Oracle?" she asks innocently, and throws back the last of what must be her fifth glass of wine.

Zambinn’s eyes widen, “really!?” She bounces up from her seat.

"Absolutely." She yanks on Virgil's sleeve. "You too, I'm going to need historical context."

Virgil flails helplessly and tries to communicate that they need to pay the bartender. Eventually, he flings a few coins and several pages of poetry at the long-suffering barman, who accepts them grudgingly.

From that day forward, the Aeneid was missing an entire canto.

***

Verelan peers inside the temple. It looks mysterious and ominous.

She glances at Virgil, a sort of wordless "am I going to get myself killed in there?"

Virgil nudges her forward. So Verelan puts on her "I am an anthropologist and this is fascinating" hat, and climbs the stairs to the temple.

Inside the temple are stone columns with gorgeous depictions upon them. Elaborate tapestries and jeweled enhancements adorn the walls. a veiled woman approaches Verelan “are you here to see the Oracle?” She asks.

“Verelan! Just yell if you need us, I’ll be able to hear you!” Zambinn shouts and waves from her secure position outside.

Verelan nods carefully. "Yes, I'd - we'd both like to see the Oracle," she amends, yanking again on the sleeve of Virgil's toga to make sure he's backing her up.

The priestess leads Verelan deeper and deeper into the temple. The light around them fading as they move towards areas with less windows. A solid wooden door marks the entrance. The priestess opens it and ushers the pair inside.

Inside a fire burns in a single pit. A woman sits behind it calmly breathing in deep breaths....

Outside Shan is actually attempting to get some work down in the lab. Zambinn spots him “Shan!!!” She pounces “you’re okay!”

He drops his samples and squeaks in surprise. “Of course I am, who said I wasn’t?!”

Verelan follows the priestess, suddenly very aware of the sounds of her breath and heartbeat. It's a small, intimate space, equal parts frightening and comforting.

Virgil is on first-name terms with the Cuman Sibyl so this is all fairly everyday stuff for him.

The Oracle sways slightly as the visitors come closer. “What do you seek?” She says in a clear but ominous voice.

"I seek knowledge," says Verelan the scientist.

"I seek truth," says Virgil the poet.

The ‘Oracle’ raises their hands dramatically. They toss salt into the flames to make the fire roar before them.

The woman is standing now, she’s dancing behind the fire and stroking her neck, her arms and every inch of her uncovered skin. Her eyes are closed as she ‘hmms’ and dances about.

“The truth... yes... I can see the truth...”

There’s a pause for dramatic affect.

They're both holding their breath

“The poet will be well known. Throughout time, throughout history. The name will be spoken and taught... this can not be denied!!!” The Oracle continues to move. To sway.

“And the knowledge you seek?!” Her hand raises in the dim light. Even with eyes closed her finger still lands on Verelan.

“I see... I can see... ... ...”

Another long pause approaches

“LOVE!” The Oracle pronounces. Her eyes open, flashing silver against the fires light. “From someone like you. From someone strong but who holds wisdom! So it has been for told! So given to me by the gods themselves!” The woman dances around madly as if she were drunk.

Verelan flushes bright green, and giggles at the Oracle's mad dance. "From someone like you..."

Elements, where was Sindari, anyway?

The Oracle fades behind a dying light and the hands of the priestesses usher the two people out of the room, out of the temple and down the steps, shooing them in the end.

Zambinn has been sitting on what used to be a desk chatting with Shan when she sees Verelan. She jumps up and runs over “well?!” She asks eagerly.

"The Oracle said my destiny is love," Verelan says, somewhat amused but also quietly touched. "And that this one here" she jerks a thumb over her shoulder at the poet "is going to be famous for a thousand years."

Zambinn frowns and shakes her head. “I see” her scientific theory confirmed, or as much as he was willing to experiment on it, the half-Caitian feels assured. It had been nonsense. She had been reading too deeply into something that wasn’t there. “Well on better news” she hitched a thumb over her shoulder. “I found Shan!”

Shan frowns and looks up from his work “what do you mean ‘you’ found ‘me’?” He asks Incredulously.

It should be noted that Verelan is still wearing that rather silly and ostentatious gilded laurel wreath she had the computer place on her head.

"Shan, buddy, how are you enjoying Ancient Rome?" Verelan giggles.

Virgil, meanwhile, is absolutely staring at the two of them.

"Are....are you from Illyria too?" he manages. The pointy ears, okay. But the other one is blue?

Zambinn yawns and stretches. She dips down into a yoga pose, her cat tail obvious now for anyone, like Virgil, to take note of. Then she stands “well, you all enjoy this. I’m gonna find a bed of straw... or something and get some shut eye. Who knows if this will all just be a dream tomorrow.” She laughs and heads out of the lab

By Minerva, the other one has a tail. Virgil looks up at the sky and marvels at the extraordinary creativity of the gods.

***

Verelan eventually tries to find her way back to where she woke up this morning but hasn't a bloody idea where the road is, so Virgil acts very put-upon and shows her to an inn and throws a few more pages of poetry (alas, another forever-lost canto of the Aeneid) at the innkeeper to ensure she is well looked-after before waving a slightly regretful goodbye and going on his way. 

Verelan can't fall asleep for three hours.


	7. T'Vana's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Vana learns of a fascinating coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By yel-halansu.

T'Vana rolls off the bed and represses her panic at finding her room changed, looking around like a startled cat. Once she finds some appropriate clothing and struggles to fasten it by herself, she hurriedly discusses what is happening with some of her acquaintances on the civilian floor. It seems to be a holographic malfunction, which puts her slightly at ease. Certainly Security is aware by now and the officers are working hard to repair it. In the meantime, it would be illogical to waste the opportunity to explore...

***

T'Vana cautiously wanders the corridors, examining her surroundings in search for clues. Looking at the crowd, all of the holographic faces appear to be Terrans, and T'Vana wraps her veil a bit closer around her pointed ears. Recalling what little she knows about Terran history, she deduces from the architecture around her that this must be Ancient Rome... trying to find her way through the unfamiliar streets, she heads to the cafeteria.

***

T'Vana loses her way in the unfamiliar layout of the streets and reaches the forum, believing it to be the cafeteria. Distracted from her search for breakfast by a myriad of new and exciting possibilities, T'Vana wanders among the crowd, quietly eavesdropping into the discussions and speeches taking place all around her. Eventually, her eyes settle on a small stall of an artisan who appears to be selling statues.

T'Vana approaches and greets him with a quiet nod of her head. She studies his work carefully- the statues are only around 9 or 10 inches tall, skillfully carved in wood. They depict beautiful young women and strong men, all dressed magnificently and brandishing weapons. T'Vana's eyes dart from a figure to the next until they land on a peculiar-looking one, depicting an ugly old man with some kind of birth defect or injury on his leg, naked but for a loincloth, his body contorted with effort as he hammers away into an anvil. Full of curiosity, she picks it up to study it closely.

"Vulcan?", the artisan asks her with a smile, and T'Vana freezes.

T'Vana does not know how to reply- she imagines if this hologram is programmed to be an accurate depiction of an ancient Roman citizen, he might not be very welcoming of an alien. The artisan, sensing her confusion, points at the statue she is holding.

"The god Vulcan. Is that the one you want to purchase today, ma'am?" he says cheerfully, standing up from his seat to speak to T'Vana more comfortably.

"He is called Vulcan?" T'Vana asks with astonishment. Among her people, it is well-known that humans call their planet 'Vulcan' because during First Contact, Ambassador Solkar mistook Zefram Cochrane's question Where are you from? for What are you called?, and answered 'Vuhlkansu' instead of 'T'Khasi'. She had no idea this word had any further meaning to Terrans until now. A coincidence, no doubt, but a fascinating one.

"You are not Roman, are you?" the artisan asks her teasingly, to which T'Vana shakes her head. "Yes, he is called Vulcan- the god of fire and of the forge, who rules over all volcanoes and deserts" he explains patiently to her.

Oh. A fascinating coincidence indeed.

Another customer starts perusing the statues, and the artisan turns to her again and asks her if she wants to purchase the statue- a gentle way of asking her to pay or stop crowding his stall. T'Vana checks the folds of her tunic and her stola, but she doesn't have any money, so she places the statue down respectfully.

"Where can I learn more about your gods?" T'Vana asks before leaving.

"The temple of Vulcan is right there, at the foot of Capitoline hill" the merchant responds, pointing to an area nearby, "and there are also temples to Minerva and Jupiter within the city limits."

T'Vana nods a thank you and leaves, wondering where she should go next.


	8. Inn's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inn ends up embroiled in a bar fight while searching for the engineering facilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Marley and yel-halansu.

Inn finds his way to what he knows should be the meeting room, if he knows his ships layout right, but its definitely not. he walks into the... square? holding the wooden staff he had tightly. he didn't see anyone he recognized, which made him even more nervous.  
  
T'Vana stops abruptly, noticing the Saurian that sticks out like a sore thumb among the crowd of holographic Terrans. "Lieutenant!" she calls out to attract his attention as she rushes across the square toward him.  
  
He spun around to the familiar voice to see, "T'Vana!" he exclaims, relief clear in his voice. he rushes forward to meet her, and actively has to stop himself from pulling her into a hug. "thank all the gods in the sky, it's so good to see you!"  
  
"Are you well?" T'Vana asks with concern. "I heard from one of the other civilians that this" she says, gesturing around, "appears to be an illusion caused by a malfunction of the holographic emitter systems. Our ship has been disguised to look like ancient Rome, in Terra" she explains, having been unfamiliar with the setting herself.  
  
  
"I'm..." he debates telling her the truth, that he was decidedly not all right at all, but decides he shouldn't burden her with his illogical emotions. "I'm okay, just,,, confused? i thought this was just a weird dream or something." he looks around at the holographic scenery. " I'm glad there is a logical explanation for this."  
  
"There is a logical explanation for everything" T'Vana says, puffing up a bit with pride. "I'm assuming the ship will be safe enough being piloted automatically until Engineering resolves this issue, so I believe we are safe- for the most part" she adds as she catches a glimpse of a passing soldier decked out in bronze armour and a feathered helmet.  
  
"i knew i shouldn't've passed up the terran history course at the academy." he tries to joke, feeling better knowing he wasn't alone and this could be fixed. hes confident engineering could figure this out.(edited)  
  
"Indeed" T'Vana says. She was vaguely familiar with Terran history, but it was definitely not her forte. "This should prove to be an enlightening experience then" she nods.  
  
"Do you suppose there is any way in which we can help the engineers?" she says after a few moments.  
  
Inn thinks for a moment. "i think it would be worthwhile to go to engineering, even if we cant." he decides.  
  
"That is logical" T'Vana agrees. "I must admit I am disoriented regarding the new layout, but I believe maybe we should head that way" T'Vana says, pointing at the complete opposite direction of Engineering.

***

Inn looks out into the water, watching as a ship disappears over the apparent horizon. "i dont know about you, but i have a feeling this isnt engineering." he said doubtfully, turning to t'vana.

"I suppose not" T'Vana says, looking around in bewilderment, feeling like she is in the way of at least five people at any given moment as sailors and workers ready their ships and move heavy boxes of cargo. "Do you think perhaps the entire ship has taken this appearance?" she asks, before realizing: "how are we supposed to identify what Engineering looks like even if we are at the correct location?"

Inn blinks. thats a very good question. "maybe its like, the workshop of an ancient roman engineer? like uhhh,, Leonardo DaVinci? he was roman, i think." he suggests.

T'Vana doesn't know enough to dispute his idea. "That is logical. I suppose the areas of the ship could have preserved their overall theme. Perhaps we are on the cargo bay, or on the observation deck" she muses. "Which would mean that Engineering is located in... that direction?" T'Vana says, pointing at a street behind the harbour. It is in the general direction of Engineering, but they would need to cross several other areas first.

Inn squints in that direction, and nods. "lets go then." he said as he stepped forward. "if we're lucky, maybe we'll find another friendly face."

"That would be fortunate" T'Vana replies. She takes one last look at the ocean with her impassive face and suppresses a sigh of longing before following Inn through the streets.

***

"I do not believe this is Engineering" T'Vana says quietly to Inn as they enter the dark tavern. Suddenly, someone is punched at a nearby table and, reeling from the hit, bumps into the large frame of the Saurian.

Inn doesnt have time to catch himself before he falls forward, crashing into another brutish looking soldier, and his claws catch into the mans back, scratching him as he tried to find purchase. the man didnt hesitate to whip around and shove inn the the ground, his lips curled in a snarl. meanwhile, the guy who bumped into inn started up a full on brawl, and more people joined in. in the background, you could faintly hear alexei slamming a poor guys head into a table.

T'Vana looks in alarm at the fight that has erupted around her. "Lieutenant!" she cries out, concerned for his well-being, when a large Terran man about a foot taller than her bumps into her. She is about to apologise to him when he scowls and slaps her across the face. Outraged, T'Vana slaps the man back with her Vulcan strength, which makes him fall to the ground. T'Vana utters a quiet "I am so sorry" before ducking again into the brawling crowd searching for Inn.

Inn manages to duck out of the way, trying to find t'vana and the exit, when he was tackled and pinned. the man was lining up his fist for a harsh blow when inn panicked and kneed him in the groin, trying to reel back his strength so he didnt hurt him too bad. the man fell off of him in pain and inn ducked away quickly. Alexei was having a jolly old time smashing faces with wine vases.

While looking for Inn, T'Vana spots Alexei behind the bar.

"Mr Mikhailov," she calls, "have you seen Ensign Inn?"

"Oh, uh, other lizard, right?" he shouts as he roundhouses another fighter in the face, the sickening crunch of a broken nose sounding on impact, making the hologram yell in pain. "eh, he is over there. somewhere." he motions vaguely in Inns direction.

T'Vana is about to ask Inn if he requires any assistance, but just as she is about to speak, the synth smashes a whole amphora of wine over a thug's head, and T'Vana decides that he doesn't. Apprehensive and irritated, she pushes her way through the brawl in search for Inn once again.

Inn had almost made his way out of the crowd when he feels himself get grabbed by the tail and thrown into a table. he yells in pain and the table shatters under his weight. he bucks his legs into the offenders stomach.

T'Vana's sensitive ears catch the sound of the table crash in the chaos of the fight, and the distinct scream that follows. It is Inn, she recognizes his voice. She shoves her way through the crowd until she reaches him. "Ensign! Are you injured?" she calls. She soon notices that he is fighting with someone else, presumably his attacker. T'Vana sneaks up behind him and executes a nerve pinch, and the thug falls unconscious to the ground.

Inn watches the man go slack, and sees t'vana standing behind him. he shakes off his daze and jumps up, and grabs her forearm and dashes to the exit. when the door slams shut behind them, he drops her arm and brings his hand to his back, it coming back sticky and wet with blue blood.

"Are you injured, Ensign?" T'Vana asks again as they stand at the entrance of the bar, rubbing her elbow to shake off the pressure of Inn's panicked grip.

"uhm. yes." he wipes his hand on his cloak to get the blood off. "im sure its not that at bad though." he reassures. he knows that shards of the wood must've breached the skin between his back plating, with isnt exactly great, but he could handle some splinters, at least until the real med-bay is back. "sorry about that, by the way." he apologize sincerely when he sees t'vana rubbing her arm.

"Wait- are you bleeding?" T'Vana asks in alarm, ignoring his apology in her concern. "We must get you to the medbay at once. I believe I do know the way there from here" it was a part of the ship she is very familiar with from visiting Sindari during her working hours.

"wait, i-" he said, but t'vana was already off. well, at least he'll get so see what happend to the med-bay. he follows.

***

Inn and T'Vana stride into the medbay, which appears to be... somebody's house. T'Vana fusses about Inn until he relents and lays down on one of the lounge chairs. The Vulcan curses under her breath for not having access to her PADD to contact Sindari or Tu'Pari right now, and starts rifling through the cabinets when her search for a hypo is interrupted by the voice of Octavius the physician: "may I help you?"

Inn looks over from his spot on a lounge chair at the man. like himself, his tunic was clasped with a bronze clasp engraved with Caduceus, meaning he was probably a doctor. "uhm. maybe?"

T'Vana looks at the doctor like a cat that just got caught about to bap an expensive vase off a table. She freezes and just stares at him with her hands clutching two different containers of tinctures.

"Is your friend cursed?" Octavius asks, examining Inn closer.

"No. He is injured" T'Vana replies dryly, finally leaving the cabinet and joining both men by the chair. "He is also a lizard" she adds, realizing that perhaps that was unusual for a Terran at that time.

"How were you injured?" The doctor asks Inn.

"i was slammed back first into a wooden table." he leans slightly away from octavius, not trusting him in the least. he may not know most terran history, but he was quite privy to the planets medical history.

the doctor raises his eyebrows, but doesn't look particularly surprised. he motions for Inn to unclasp his cloak and tunic top for him to get a look at the ingury, and after a few moments of hesitation, he does.

Octavius takes a look at Inn's back for a moment and says: "yes, you are injured" before retreating to fetch some herbs from the cabinet T'Vana was raiding before. "Unfortunately there isn't much to do but let it heal. Put a compress made with these onto the wound and try to not exert yourself" he says solemnly as T'Vana resists the urge to roll her eyes. That was no help at all!

Alceste eventually finds a house and curiously enters on the way to his office, catching the briefest sight of blood. "Ensign," he states, his tone flat with worry, but not harsh, and hurries to Inn's side.

Inn groans. that was so much help, he thought sarcastically. if only he had his medkit. he jumps a bit at alcestes entrance. "oh, hello counselor, how are you?" he greets.

"Fine," he tells the other, distracted from examining his injuries.

T'Vana nods at Alceste before turning back to Octavius, repressing her anger until it was just a hint of strain in her voice.

"Are there no methods to accelerate his recovery?"

"You can always pray to Aesculapius" he says seriously. "How did he get slammed against a table anyway?"

"A brawl erupted at the tavern" T'Vana replies.

"I see. Very dangerous place, tha tavern" Octavius says as he rummages through a trunk in search for a votive for the god. "Full of Decimus' minions. It's not a place for a proper lady like yourself" he warns, finally finding a small amulet and giving it to T'Vana.

"Indeed" T'Vana replies huffily, conveniently forgetting the part where she had fought back and knocked two holograms out.

Inn almost wants to slap this man. who let him be a doctor?! granted, its a product of the time period theyre in, but hes still not happy about it.

"I need water, please, preferably warm—and tweezers," Alceste urges indistinctly.

Octavius looks questioningly at Alceste, but he does retreat to fetch the items he requested. He is back promptly and hands Alceste a bowl of tepid water, some very rudimentary-looking tweezers and a linen towel.

"Thank you," he mumbles, taking them. "Ensign, take a deep breath in and hold it, please."

"Is he a physician too?" Octavius asks quietly to T'Vana, not wanting to disturb Alceste's work. She nods in response.

Inn does do, balling up his fists in anticipation.

Once Alceste is sure Inn is holding the breath, he pours most of the water over his wounds, washing the fresh blood away.

T'Vana watches apprehensively, hoping the experience is not too painful for Inn. It is unfortunate that the tfi'kien do not learn to suppress their pain how Vulcans do.

Inn shivers as the warm water runs down his back.

"Good. All right, I need soap and wine."

"Soap?" Octavius asks in confusion. Most romans used to wash themselves just using oils and water.

He sighs almost inaudibly. "Not recent enough for that," he mutters to himself, then resumes a volume just under his speaking voice. "Just the wine, then."

Octavius retrieves a vase full of wine and hands it to Alceste, along with some clean towels for good measure. He steps back beside T'Vana and observes carefully.

Inn moves his head to the side, his range of vision allowing him it watch alceste work. he had also been holding his breath for several minuets now, and even if he could hold it for another 45 minuets, he wonders if its necessary.

Alceste uses the rest of the water to clean his hands and a towel to dry them, then soaks the tweezers in alcohol. He turns to Inn and notices his apprehension. "You'll be all right," he reassures, lowering his voice again before bringing the tweezers to the other's back. He holds them at a different angle each time to remove the splinters as painlessly as possible.

Inn sits as still as possible, blocking out the pain as best be could. watching helps, he thinks, as his mind immediately jumped into unnecessary medical calculations. hehas to stifle a pained yelp as he removes the largest shard, however.

T'Vana stifles a flinch at Inn's yelp. She watches attentively, ready to help if necessary.

Alceste sets the tweezers aside, holding the vase of wine closer to Inn's back. "I recommend gripping onto something, this will sting," he warns.

T'Vana offers Inn one of the towels to clutch or to bite.

Inn is greatful for the warning, even if they are fairly unnecessary, as his suarian biology damps the effects of many acids other humanoids would find painful or even deadly. he turns down t'vanas offer with a reassuring smile.

T'Vana's expression becomes more set, and she offers Inn the towel again. She is unfamiliar with Saurian biology and does not know this, and thinks Inn is turning it down out of shame. An illogical decision guided by emotions...

Alceste glances to her, assuredly and thankfully, and pours wine over the punctures, disinfecting them.

Inn was trying to figure out a way to convey 'dont worry, my planet regularly rains sulfuric acid during the rainy seasons, i wont feel a thing' to the vulcan without breathing, when he feels the wine flow down his back. its stickier than he thought it would be, and he shivers involuntarily.

T'Vana watches for Inn's reaction carefully, and when it does not come, she arches her eyebrow questioningly. Perhaps she had underestimated him after all. She stands close by in case she is needed.

Alceste sets the vase aside. "I need clean bandaging—enough to put pressure on the open wound."

Inn decides he can breath now, and inhales lightly. he looks at t'vana and tried to explain, "so im technically immune to acids. well not just acids but. thats why i didnt. yeah."

Octavius goes and retrieves the bandages, long strips of clean fabric, which he insists in coating in a salve that does help disinfect the wounds and heal faster.

Alceste studies them and nods in approval. He wraps them around Inn's back and chest, over his shoulder, then secures them.

once the bandages were secure, he gets up to streach, and fasten his cloak again. "thank you, counselor, i feel better already." he said lightly. then, remembering what they were after in the first place, he asks, "do you know where engineering is by any chance? lady t'vana and I were trying to get there, to see if we can help fix this mess."

"Of course," he answers the compliment. "And if the area I was in this morning was the cafeteria, and this is sickbay, then engineering is a bathhouse—I'm afraid you wouldn't get any work done there. I've been anxious to see whatever my office is now, if you'd like to join me," he invites them both.

"I believe I should head back to my quarters" T'Vana says quietly as she thanks the doctor Octavius and waves him goodbye. "Are you well enough to accompany the counsellor, Ensign?"

After ensuring Inn will be ok and saying goodbye to Alceste, T'Vana returns to her quarters, hoping Engineering will resolve the issue soon.

Alceste says goodbye to T'Vana in return and leads Inn to where the counseling offices would be, finding the temple instead. His eyes land on the sculpture at the end of the hall and the offerings surrounding it. "Jupiter," he speaks with quiet surprise.

he looks around, looking for any sign to why he mentioned the Celestial body. "the planet?"

"The god," he explains, sauntering down the hall with a smile. "Worshiped as the king of the gods and a protector of the Roman empire. If these environments are all symbolically placed, I find it very complimentary," he admits. "Like this," he continues, bringing his fingers up to the wreath on his head. "A symbol of triumph and a strong leader. I assume it's because I'm a department head."

"oh! well, in that case, i find it very fitting." he knew very little of human theology, but he did know alceste, and he was definitely the 'protector of rome' on this ship, so to speak.

He blushes the smallest amount. "Thank you," he replies only somewhat bashfully, his voice soft, but confident. He reaches the steps to the statue and admires the expert marble carving before sitting, taking in the smell of burning incense.

Inn sits beside him, looking up at the large statue. maybe he should research roman gods, they seemed most interesting.

"Why did a fight break out in the bar, if you don't mind my asking?"

"well, one guy it another guy, and that guy bumped into me which made me fall onto another guy and i accidentally scratched him, so he shoved me, and the first two guys actually started fighting,,," he trailed off, almost realizing how convoluted it sounded.

He frowns. "I wish I could offer more assistance. If I had a hypo and a dermal regenerator, you'd be healed already. Just make sure you go to sickbay as soon as this is resolved, all right?"

Inn looks at him, "you can bet im going straight to med-bay after all this. i am a medical officer after all." he reminded him jokingly.

He nods and chuckles. "I know—but being a doctor and being a patient are two very different experiences. It's important you get treatment."

Inn looks down at his feet. he knows alceste is right, and if it werent for t'vanas -logical- fussing, he would've skipped med-bay completely.

He allows the silence for a moment. "How has the rest of your day been?"

Inn considers his words for a moment. "both you and t'vana are good company, i enjoyed hanging out. with both of you." he says sincerely. "though, if yoy dont mind me asking,,, what do you know if a large humanoid rodent wandering the ship?" he tensed up as he asked this, banishing the thoughts and feeling from the night prior.

"Thank you. And nothing." His eyes idly drift to a few citizens praying to Jupiter. "Would you like to go anywhere else?" he asks.

Inn looks up at the ceiling and hums. he wasnt dying to go back to his own quarters, and he currently didnt feel like getting lost. "not particularly, unless you have something in mind."

"We could buy food and look around some more," he suggests.

well, he was hungry, as he hadn't eaten anything since last night. "that actually sounds nice," he responds with a smile. "a nice change of pace." he hops onto his feet, and offers his hand to help the other up.

He nods and returns the other's smile, accepting the help and casting parting glances around the temple as he walks beside Inn.

***

Alceste enters the market with Inn and eyes the stalls, taking out enough coins to buy himself a small portion of eggs, vegetables, a few scraps of meat, and wine before turning to the other. "What would you like?"

Inn inspects a box with various fruits, settling in a cluster of grapes, a small container of olives and a few figs. he uses his cape to hold them as they wandered around the market.

He pays for Inn before he can protest and considers the streets laid out in front of them. "Hm. If you don't need anything else here, I haven't been in that direction today," he announces, gesturing.

inn shakes his head to needing anything, and follows alceste.

***

Alceste and Inn step out onto the port, the wind moving through Alceste's hair and toga. He smiles and takes a seat on the stone, hanging his legs over the edge away from the bustling of people and ships.


	9. Sa'Kell's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa'Kell has an encounter with a peculiar hologram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Marko.

Sa'Kell, for her part, isn't too bothered. This ship was already so damn weird... this might as well happen. She dresses in a long red toga-like outfit; sleeveless, of course. It's not too different from the type of dress she likes to wear off-duty, really. Then she heads out to see what the rest of the ship has in store for her.

Sa'Kell is walking down the street when she spots him. There's a man, clad in blues and purples - purple generally indicates high status or wealth, she remembers, but in a holographic setting it may not mean anything. Either way, it's not the color of his clothing that catches her attention, but his striking resemblance to a musician she's quite familiar with. She follows him, but he seems to be forever ahead of her.

Sa'Kell follows the man to what used to be the cafeteria. She eventually catches up to him when he goes into one of the stalls. A vendor?

"Excuse me."

He looks up. "Hello. Can I help you?"

She looks around the stall. It seems to be... well, she can't tell what it is. "...perhaps. What, exactly, do you do?"

He grins. "I grant wishes."

"Wishes, huh?" She asks.

"Well, of course. They don't call me the Wishmaster for nothing."

Wishmaster. "Alright, why are you named after a Nightwish album?" she asks. Rhetorically. She doesn't expect him to know what that means.

He surprises her. "Because Taavi Hakala created me."

"...you know you're a hologram?"

"Of course. I'm not part of this... whatever this is. And before you ask, I'm not responsible for it, either. Although I can't say I'm not enjoying it. Ancient Rome is fun."

"Right. So... can you really grant wishes?"

"Of course not. I'm a hologram, not a god."

"So I guess it wouldn't do me any good to wish that the ship wasn't Ancient Rome anymore?"

"Afraid not."

"Damn. Do you have any idea who is responsible?"

"Not a clue. Sorry. Wish I could help more, Ms..."

"Naro Sa'Kell. And it's Commander."

"Oh, you're Taavi's friend! The First Officer, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Do you happen to have the authority to like... authorize me to be here? Because apparently I was supposed to check in with the Captain, but I didn't, and now I think I've been here long enough that I I think it would be awkward if I..."

She laughs. "Yeah, I'm afraid I can't do that. And we've been having some issues with holograms lately... as seen here. If I were you I'd go back to whatever program you came from until things die down a bit. People might not trust you."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Thanks for the advice, though." He does not sound very thankful for the advice.


	10. Will's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unfamiliar setting ends up pulling Will and EJ closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By evilldarkside and Amaeliss.

Will wakes up and is immediately confused. He frowns deeply at his room. His desk was still there but now it was wooden and covered in papers. Was that Scientist Weekly on a scroll? He rubs his eyes and gets up, crossing over to his dresser. someone is playing a grand prank on me he thinks grumpily as he sees all of his clothing changed into...ancient roman togas?

He pulls out one and struggles to figure out how to wear it. In the irritation he considers free-balling it. Eventually, and frustratedly, he manages to wrap the material around his waist, securing it messily there. He didn't care that bare chest would be on show for the whole ship.

He doesn't know what to do with his usual pocket items, he looks for his wallet and finds a coin pouch in its place, the notes once in it from back home had been converted into a small wealth of coins. He grumbles something about 'whoever did this is goan get a kicking', before putting his pocket items in the pouch and attaching it to his side. The one thing that seemed unchanged was his boot knife, which he secured to his thigh using a piece of thin cloth.

He leaves, on a hunt to see who did this to him.

***

  
Will opens his door and is pushed by some loud youth, "feckin watch it!" He calls after them.  
It is in that moment that he realises that the whole corridor was different. For one it was an open space and on top of that it was busy with costumed strangers.  
He joins the fray and is for once happy that his height allows him to see over the masses. He holds his pouch in one had, eyeing the other people warily. "Oi!" He calls to one of the people, "yeh don't happen tah know what year it is? Why are we dressed like feckin eejits?"  
  
The person looks at him confused, "no thank you." Was their response before walking quickly away from him. He growls under his breath and storms through the masses towards the cafeteria.

***

Will enters the market place. Market Place?

He looks irritated as he storms over to a stall, "what can I get tah ferget this shite is happening?"

The stall owner backs away slightly at his tone and quickly starts fixing a wine for Will. He passes it over and gives Will an expectant look.

Will passes over a few coins and walks off, in search for one of his crewmates. The stall owner looks at the money and shoves it in his pocket, keeping their new wealth a secret.

Will sips his wine and pulls a face, he passes it to a random woman wearing a soft drapey dress. She looks at him and bats her eyelashes, "it is rare to see a gladiator outside of the arena" she purrs at him.

"I've no feckin clue what yeh're talking about" he says with a deep sigh.

"Is it hard? ...training" she sidles up closer and touches his chest.

He removes her hand, "fer Muires sake, are yeh all goan be like this? I just wanted tah have me feckin breakfast" he pulls away from her and turns quickly away.

He hopes that he can find at least one person he knows. He slips out of the cafeteria and prays that at least his arboretum is OK.

  
***

  
  
Back in the 'streets' Will looks around for the arboretum. He has to rely on muscle memory to steer him there.  
  
He gets sidetracked as his eyes fall on a particularly interesting statue. It's a simple bust of a man, but it's delicate features evoke a feeling of awe in him. He reaches out a hand and strokes the cheekbone of it.  
  
"Do you like him?" A man says to him, "Mars is a beauty but one to be feared" he continues reverently.  
  
Will swallows imperceptibly, "aye...the craft is grand." He says in response. "Who...did this?"  
  
The man smiles warmly, "that is my work. I create some of the temple statues. This one however...I just felt moved to do so."  
  
Wills hand is still on the stone, cold under his fingertips. He clears his throat, pulls his hand away and mumbles something about 'tis grand before shuffling off to find his workplace.  
  
Emily-James is beyond confused. His dreams are not always that weird, and definitely less coherent. When he sees the doctor, relief floods him at the familiarity. Thank you, brain, he thinks as he basically runs to him, still in nothing but a tunic.  
"Will! Do you know what the fuck is going on here?"  
  
  
Will takes a moment to appreciate how EJ looks before snapping out of it and shaking his head, "feck me if I know" he says in response.  
  
"Honestly I thought yeh were playing a prank on me again. Everywhere is like this though." He looks above EJs head and glares at someone ogling the pilot. "It's fecking strange" he adds on, eyes back on EJ  
  
"Yeah, no, I appreciate the overall gayness of antique Rome, but I don't know how I could've done this."  
  
He rolls his eyes as the guy makes a comment at Will's luck, half amused, half annoyed.  
  
"I'm starting to really doubt this is a dream, to be candid."  
  
Will raises an eyebrow and reaches out to pinch EJs arm, "feel that?"  
  
"Ouch! Fuck off. Okay. Not dreaming then."  
He rubs his arm, rolls his eyes as his shoulder strap falls, again and readjusts it, again.  
"Please tell me you have a plan."  
  
Will laughs, "drink bad wine, sleep with muscle twinks" he jokes with a shrug.  
  
"I'm just goan try tah stay out ah trouble, I'm not about tah get in a fight in a skirt" he says as he scratches his chin, "have yeh got a plan yerself?"  
  
He shrugs right back.  
"Get fucked by muscled hunks, try to find correct alcohol."  
He lets out a laugh at the interested way a passing man turns when he says that.  
"Seriously though? I have no fucking clue what to do."  
He fixes his tunic yet again.  
  
Wills mouth twists into a smug smile at EJs responding tease.  
  
He notices EJ fixing his tunic, "are yeh uncomfortable? Maybe yeh should get one ah those that fit yeh" he points out.  
  
"Excellent idea, I hate this thing. Let's find cute clothing."  
He smiles incredulously and crosses his arms.  
"Also, you don't know how to fight in a skirt? You're a disgrace, William O'Shannon."  
  
Will gives him a look, "I'm not fond ah having my bits on display, feels like a disadvantage. But yeh know I can fight in anything." He replies haughtily.  
  
He pulls EJ under his arm, "there's a market yeh might be able tah find cute clothing. I'm happy in this" he smiles down at him.  
  
"I do," he admits with a giggle. He follows Will, admiring the decor. It's kinda impressive, if confusing. He recognises a few confused ensigns, but the few people he sees are mostly unknown and seem to think everything is normal.  
  
Will steers them through the throngs of people. "Yeh've got quite an audience" he says to EJ after the 6th person ogles him freely.  
  
He giggles.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they don't actually ask anything because they think I'm your concubine."  
He doesn't really mind, it just amuses him. He's worn similarly revealing clothes in public, so he's clearly not the problem.  
  
Will smiles broadly and teases, "if yeh were my concubine we wouldn't be out in the streets right now"  
  
He glares at the 7th person and is happy that they're close to the market. "Right, let's see what we can find then" he says gently  
  
Will smiles broadly and teases, "if yeh were my concubine we wouldn't be out in the streets right now" He glares at the 7th person and is happy that they're close to the market. "Right, let's see what we can find then" he says gently  
  
"See, this is how I know I'm not dreaming," he responds to Will's first sentence, before going through the soft fabrics with an interested smile. Not his style whatsoever, but cute.  
  
Will simply rolls his eyes and looks at the clothes too, "what about this one?" He says pulling out a crisp dark blue fabric, "although yeh'd have tah ask someone else tah help yeh put it on" he says motioning at his own failed attempt  
  
His fingers excitedly tap against his clavicle as he sees what Will is holding.  
"Oh my days I want it!" He stops. "...wait, do you have money? 'cause I certainly don't."  
  
Will pays for the fabric and this time the seller doesn't bother to be modest. "Thank you good man! This will feed my family for two weeks"  
  
Will frowns and takes the clothing before passing it to EJ. "Let's get out ah here" he says slowly, not enjoying the way the merchant was looking at him.  
  
"Thanks, darlin'," he says. "By the way, there's still a Random Bloke in my room, so if I could use yours to change it'll be blinding."  
Because he's not about to change in the street either.  
  
Wills eyes widen, "in yer room? D'yeh know him? Was he being a cretin?" He worries.  
  
He leads EJ to his own room, knowing that at least its safer than the pilots one.

***

"Nah, asked me if I was a nymph and was too busy drooling when I got up to actually be annoying," he shrugs, dropping his annoying tunic, holding out a hand for the new one without a care as soon as they're in the safety of Will's quarters.  
  
Will passes the cloth over. "Sounds like a cretin" he mumbles under his breath.  
  
"Hmm. Probably. To be fair he probably never saw purple hair before."  
He fights a bit with the fabric before he actually manages to make something that looks acceptable. Teenage hyperfixations for the win.  
  
  
Will shakes his head but let's it go. He looks at EJs better grasp on the clothes. "How'd yeh do that?" He asks, thinking about how long it had taken him earlier before he inevitably gave up  
  
  
"I loved Roman mythology when I was younger. Did you know that Nero actually married two guys in his lifetime?"  
He turns and and smiles proudly.  
"And I learned a thing or two about clothing, too."  
  
  
Will passes the cloth over. "Sounds like a cretin" he mumbles under his breath.  
  
  
Will laughs gently, "two? Feck me marrying one person was enough. Anyway yeh ready tah go?" He smiles softly and strokes EJs cheek, vaguely remembering the statue he noticed earlier in the day.  
  
  
He laughs at that.  
"Not at the same time, I think the first died. People did that a lot, back in the days." He's very aware of his own heartbeat at the soft contact and frowns at that, before thinking back and answering Will's question.  
"Uh, yes, I guess? Where are we going?"  
  
  
"I fear fer my arboretum, so I think I'm goan avoid that" he chuckles lightly thumb stroking against EJ cheekbone, "have yeh had a chance tah look around yet?"  
  
  
"Not really... Haven't eaten either, to be real I got lost in like ten seconds," he laughs, unconsciously leaning into the contact.  
  
  
Will nods shortly, "time fer food then" he agrees and offers his arm for EJ to take.  
  
  
He grabs his arm with a bright smile, already walking towards the exit.  
"Please tell me you know how to get there."

  
  
***

Will and EJ enter the market, he doesn't know which stall sells good food but allows EJ to decide where they go

EJ just looks around, choosing salted bread and dried fruit, even if it's a bit late for breakfast, offering a warm smile to the man selling them.

The man smiles back, "you are nymph yes? Free for you" he looks besotted.

Will rolls his eyes and chews on his own bread to stop himself from being snarky

EJ giggles.

"This is why I always pick unnatural colours," he says jokingly to Will as if sharing a secret.

Wills smile is a tense line. He steers EJ to a small wall. He pulls himself onto it as he eats, "I thought yeh did it fer yer own enjoyment" he says recalling an earlier conversation.

He shrugs lightly and sips his wine, still grimacing with every sip. "Have yeh decided what yeh're goan do here yet?"

"Of course I do, darlin', I was joking. Seducing ancient Romans by passing for a semi-devine creature is just a bonus," he says with a smile.

It still amuses him greatly, let's be frank. People aren't as obvious about it, but the deep blue fabric that works beautifully with his hair and still gets him a few looks. He's still barefoot, and smiling carelessly.

"For now, finish eating this," he declares. The fruit are delicious and the wine... At least it wasn't as bad as he feared.

Will nods slowly, he picks his teeth with his tongue for a moment and just thinks. The wine was disgusting and he desperately hoped for a different drink, but this was all they seemed to sell.

He suppresses a sigh, "yeh're always a divine creature" he says softly and then nothing more, eyes still on the throngs of passers-by

EJ actually flushes at his reply, not expecting that. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Coming from you, that's flattering."

This is so weird he's just rolling with it, but it's still bugging him. From memory and distances, he's pretty sure this is still their ship, but everything is changed somehow.

Will pushes off of the wall, "I'm goan wander. There's something I need tah do" he lies.

He leans forward and kisses EJs cheek, "don't go getting in tah trouble" he pins the pilot with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll try."

A part of him is sort of worried people are going to aboard him the second the impressive presence of Will won't be at his side, but hey. He knows where to kick if there's an actual problem.

Will smiles for a second and leaves without a backwards glance.

***

Will ends up standing at the large columns. He runs a finger along the stonework and sighs.

He walks into the temple, the pious people saying their prayers to Jupiter remind him of home. Bleak sundays in cramped churches. He joins them placing his cup of wine as an offering, finding it mildly funny to give such a revered omniscience his half empty glass of street wine.

He kneels and bows his head in respect. He is unaware of how long he is in that pose. A hand touches his shoulder, "you are unaware of our customs" the voice says without judgement.

He looks to his side to see the sculptor from earlier. "Yeh're right, this is different from how we do it back home...but the same too" he laughs weakly.

The man's warm smile stays present, "you are a strange one..."

"William." He fills in the gap and pulls himself to stand fully. He's a head taller than the other man. "And yeh are?"

"Agrippa. William, why are you here?" He asks gently.

Will shrugs, "I don't know like. One moment I was walking the streets an next thing I know I'm enjoying the engravings o'er there" he nods towards the columns.

Agrippa laughs, "perhaps you are drawn to my work, no?" He sounds kind, "perhaps I could...use you?"

Wills cheeks colour slightly at the other mans wording, "I'm sorry, uh, what?" he says completely inelegant.

"As a model" the other man amends quickly hands up in apology, "as a model" he repeats.

Will shakes his head, "Naw, I doubt I'll be around long enough" he says slightly distracted.

"Then allow me to show you around for your stay. Perhaps you can see my other pieces" Agrippa offers, he holds a hand against Wills shoulder. The touch felt wrong to the botanist.

He steps away, "no...yeh're alright." He swallows. "I'm...goan just go" he says with a fake smile.

After he has quickly walked away the sculptors face fell into one of anger.

***

Will manages to find the bar, not that he imagines the alcohol selection would be any different. Everyone is in the middle of a brawl. At least that felt natural. He shoves his way through to the server. "Oi, gimme summat that ain't feckin wine" he calls.

The server scoffs and passes him wine anyway. "A pox on yer house" Will grumbles as he takes the drink.

He turns outwards to the group of fighting men, downs his drink and joins the fray.

Will pulls away from the group, the fight turning a bit too homoerotic for his current tastes. He sidles over to whoever is handing out drinks and asks for a beer on the off chance.

They hand it to him with a smug look and he has half a mind to punch them.

He drinks the beer like a man thirsty from wandering an arid desert for many days. He gets another and drinks this one slower.

He takes a seat outside of the fight and breathes for a moment.

***

Will takes a seat on one of the docks, cold water splashes against his still sandalled feet. He's watching the ships come and go, head full of clouds opposing the clear skies above him.

Emily-James has finally left the baths, and is walking through the streets. A random woman comments that if he wants to go back to the see he came from, he should go that way. He actually goes that way, wanting to see the docks to see how well it is replicated. The place is fairly convincing. He spots Will and walks over, smiling.

"How's your life going?"

Wills eyes are still on the water, "it sure is going" he replies with a heavy sigh, "yeh want tah watch the boats with me?" He asks tearing his stare away and looking up at EJ

"Sure. Let's gloom together, it's always nicer that way."

He isn't mocking, he genuinely thinks that. He sits with Will, his hands resting on the ground between his legs.

Will nods, "I'm glad yeh think so..."

He turns his attention back to the sea, "couldn't find any hunks then?" He asks with a light teasing smile

"I mean, I just found you," he says jokingly, and then remembers the context in which he said that in the first place and looks down at the water intensely.

Will laughs and nudges EJ, "that's nought new" he teases.

He scratches his chin, "I'm sure convenient fer yeh after all" he says in a low tone.

"I don't know if convenient is the word, but you sure are nice to be with," EJ comments, oblivious.

And it's true, Will is sometimes frustrating, but he's also beautiful and absolutely brilliant, so of course it's... Nice.

Will nods, his face impassive.

He leans back onto the palms of his hands, "what would be the word then?" He says pinning EJ with an intense stare.

EJ freezes. He didn't expect that. He panics for a second, his heart beating faster in a mess of mixed feelings. He doesn't know what he's feeling for Will, isn't sure he wants to either.

But, Will isn't asking him what he's feeling, let alone to express the complicated tangled mess of emotions he has. He just wants to know what they are. And that's a fair question. He jokes a bit weakly:

"Concubine?" Knowing it's probablement not a good answer, he adds: "...I'd like partner, or boyfriend, if you want it too."

It's weirdly easy to say, given how panicked he's feeling at the idea that Will might not want that.

Will nods shortly, "I'd prefer that aye."

He notices EJs nerves, "I like yeh, there's no need tah worry about the deep stuff" he smiles gently and reaches out a thumb to massage the spot between EJs eyebrows, "yeh'll get wrinkles if yeh worry too much yeh know" he teases.

He laughs, actually relaxing somehow.

"Oh no, whatever should I do if I finally become less baby-faced?"

He smiles, his legs swinging slowly but intensely. Will likes him. Will wants them to be together. It's the best possible scenario (even the lack of shirt is great). EJ is a ball of happiness right now and it shows.

"Don't think I'll make things more easy for you now, though," he adds teasingly.

Will rolls his eyes, "I wouldn't expect any less" despite his words he grins widely. "And yeh know I'm not goan stop messing with yeh, right?"

"Of course you won't," he says, faking complaint, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

Will leans forward and kisses EJs forehead, "grand" he says, pulling back and winking.

"Tah think I've been thinking about this fer a while" he laughs.

"Have you, too?" He says, sincerely surprised.

He bites his lip, smiling slightly.

Will smiles, "aye, of course. I do think about yeh, yeh know" he raises an eyebrow. "Although usually its...different things"

"I hope it's nice thoughts," he comments. Please tell him Will isn't actually thinking about how annoying he is on the daily. His mind is too amazed about how weirdly well this is going to actually make any untoward hypothesis.

Will laughs, "summat like that, aye" he says easily. He turns his attention to the ships, "they're fairly nice. Usually yeh're not speaking" he adds on to tease EJ

Oh. EJ grins. That sort of thought. Yeah, nice is a way to phrase it.

"Oi, stop being rude, I know you love the sound of my voice."

Will laughs, "sometimes" he admits. He crosses his legs at the ankles and smiles gently, "but sometimes it's nice tah spend time with yeh when yeh're not speaking"

He flips him off, pouting. Internally, though, he knows that calm moments from him are rare and must be cherished, and he doesn't really mind the sentiment. Still, he's not about to admit it, because that was fucking rude.

"If you don't like me speaking, just make me shut up, bitch," he replies, holding back his smile.

Will does, he leans forward and pulls EJ into a gentle kiss. Against the pilots lips he mutters "shut up" with a short laugh before leaning back in.

I mean, I did ask for it, thinks EJ. He can hardly complain. Instead, he kisses Will back with clear satisfaction, sighing against the man's lips without even realising the noise.

Will deepens the kiss and runs a hand up EJs arm, letting it find a natural stop in the pilots hair.

He pulls away after a few moments to rest their foreheads together, "shh" he says with a smirk.

"fuck off," he whispers back in a loving tone, smile provocative despite the fondness in his eyes.

"Cute" Will laughs and moves in again, kissing EJ gently. Letting the soft waves of affection to take over for a short moment.

Emily-James kisses back, not with urgency but just softly, enjoying the moment, ignoring the few people watching them from a ship with interested eyes.

When will pulls away this time its to stroke a hand against EJs cheek, "yeh're a menace" he thinks for a moment "...and a nymph?" His eyebrow is raised.

He bursts out laughing.

"Purple and blue hair apparently isn't common here. Who would have guessed?"

And perhaps the clothing he woke up in, small soft figure and fast, precise way of moving have helped, but this doesn't come to his mind.

Will laughs too, "I thought they were thinking yeh tah be a succubus of some kind. I was about tah argue them that yeh're definitely not" he teases with a huge grin

"What, I don't have incubus potential?" Emily-James protests.

If he sounds offended, it's because he sort of is.

"Yeh don't have sex enough" he points out, with a sly grin.

"And I'm blaming you entirely for that," he states, crossing his arms.

Will doesn't say it but the thought I'm not your only partner crosses his mind.

Instead he traces his fingers across where EJs arms are joined. "We could remedy that whenever yeh want, yeh wee incubus in training" he says, voice low.

EJ shivers at that, because Will is using that voice, which is totally unfair and exploiting his weakness like the bitch he is. He nods, lips slightly parted and eyes fixated on Will, before managing to make his brain function to manage:

"Maybe not right here, but please. Let's do."

Will gets up and pulls EJ up with him, "let's go then" he grins, heading towards their rooms.

EJ follows with a wide smile, commenting: "I wanted to check if Random Bloke is still in my room... wouldn't risk it, even though I'm sure he'd like it."

Will laughs as he pulls EJ into his room and shuts the door firmly behind them.


	11. Lyle's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyle has an eventful day with his friends after he finds himself the victim of his own Roman döppelganger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Emcapi, universalsatan, evilldarkside, Marko and Amaeliss.

Lyle wakes up to the sound of a busy thoroughfare nearby. What the hell? they think, eyes still closed. And since when did my bed get so lumpy? They roll over, fumbling for their PADD, only to pause mid-movement, opening their eyes at the crunch of the straw mattress.  
  
This is... not their room.  
  
Well, it looks to be about the same size as their room, except for the fact that it looks like some kind of ancient building.  
  
"What," they announce to the empty room, "in the absolute fuck."  
  
This had better not be more holographic bullshit, they think, before realizing they can probably check if they're still on the ship. They roll out of bed, briefly getting tangled in the oversized tunic they're wearing, and kneel down to press an ear to the rough floor, covering the other one to block out the noise of the street outside. Sure enough, their sensitive hearing picks up the familiar low hum of the warp core.  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
  
They need to go figure out what's going on. However, this tunic thingy doesn't look like appropriate street-wear, being notably thin and clingy. They go over to where their dresser usually is, currently replaced by a boxy chest, and dig through it, coming up with what looks like a glorified sheet. Huh. Togas? Guess they know where they are, now. Or at least when they are. They snicker. When in Rome...  
  
Lyle spends a good half hour trying to get the toga to work - a particularly challenging feat considering there's no mirror - before deeming their efforts 'good enough.' Further investigation turns up a little leather pouch with a bunch of coins inside and a pair of sandals. Thus outfitted, they open the door to brave the street outside.

  
Alceste leads Sasha through the streets when Nando catches his attention. "Commander Lona," he calls.  
  
Nando stops, seeing someone actually approaching him. He squints at the person, trying in vain to remember his Terran history.  
  
“... Venus?” he takes a wild guess.  
  
Alceste casts another glance to his toga, his cheeks appearing even more red under the powder of his blush. "I-I didn't- this isn't-" he begins. "Thank you. We were just wandering, would you like to join us?" he asks more comfortably, smiling.  
  
Sasha actually laughs at that. "I can see the resemblance, actually."  
  
Nando glances between the two of them, really squinting at their faces and trying to place their voices...  
  
“Alceste!” he exclaims, snapping his fingers. “And Sasha, huh?” His posture eases and he smiles in relief.

“You both at least seem to know where you’re going. I’d love to stick around, if I could.”  
  
"Oh, I have no idea where I'm going, I'm just following him," Sasha admits.  
  
Lyle steps out into what used to be the ship's corridor and stands dumbstruck for a long few moments, gawking at the hubbub of everyday life. People in all colors and styles of togas walking by, vendors loudly hawking their wares, several centurions in armor and feathered helmets standing over by the side of the street trading jokes, and someone yelling at people to get out of the way (with mixed success) as they lead a donkey with a cart through the crowd. Looking back at the door to their quarters, it's set into the front of a surprisingly tall building stretching up five or six stories. They narrowly manage to duck out of the way of a stream of water (or at least, they hope it's water) being poured from a pot by someone on an upper floor.  
  
Evidently, standing around is a tactical mistake. Seconds later, someone bumps into their side - when they look, they see a kid whose curly hair makes them look a bit like a miniature version of Lyle running off into the crowd, holding - is that my goddamn coin purse?  
  
"Wha-" Lyle exclaims, before taking off after them, using their own small size to dodge and weave around other pedestrians. "Get back here, you little thief!"  
  
"I don't have too much of a plan. There doesn't seem to be anything urgent requiring my attention, and I can't contact the captain." says Alceste.  
  
“So... make your own adventure it is.” Nando sighs, looking around for a clue as to where they’d head first. “Whelp, you know what they always say. Carpe diem, carpe noctum,” he grins, nudging Alceste and winking, “carpe natem.”  
  
Sasha raises an eyebrow at that, smiling in amusement.  
  
Alceste blinks and glances around the streets, taking a few steps in a different direction. "Let's go, then," he announces, letting the others follow.  
  
Lyle chases the street urchin through the winding roads - the kid is a speedy little shit, but then again, so is Lyle, and years of occasionally getting stuck babysitting Chloe have made them an expert at spotting a dark little curly head in a crowd. "Stop running, you little shit!" Lyle yells as the pickpocket leads them into a less crowded section of street - holy shit, is that Nando? Any other time, they would be distracted by his toga, or, uh, comparative lack thereof, but they have more urgent matters.  
  
"Nando!" they yell. "Grab that kid!"  
  
Hearing the voice shouting his name, Nando turns... right in time for a kid to crash into him. He grabs the kid by the fabric of their attire, keeping them in place.  
  
“Uh... this yours?” he asks the approaching Lyle, nodding down vaguely to the... tinier Lyle.

  
"Yeah," Lyle says, missing the implication, and reaches out to the squirming kid to grab the coin purse. "I'll be having that back now, thank you," they say. The kid blows a raspberry at them, which they return in a stunning display of maturity. Digging in their coin purse, they pull out a few silvery coins and hand them over to the brat. "Here ya go, points for trying," they say. "Thanks for the assist, Nando." The kid promptly scampers off with their sort-of ill-gotten reward.  
  
“Uh huh,” Nando says, because he really doesn’t know how else to respond. “Um... we were just wandering around a bit,” he continues, gesturing to Alceste and Sasha. “You’re welcome to join, of course, if you don’t have anything better to do.”  
  
Lyle looks around at the unfamiliar street, having gone around any number of corners trying to chase the urchin. "Well, I was thinking about trying to find Engineering, but I've got no idea where I am anymore, so. Might as well," they say, shrugging.  
  
Smiling in return, Nando turns to follow wherever Alceste is wandering off to.  
  


  
***

  
"I still don't really understand what happened." Lodzhal grabs them both by a pan of their togas, so he won't loose them in the street.  
  
Click feels the grip on their chiton, but relaxes when they realise it's only Lodzhal.   
"Hello, Doctor William," they say.  
  
Will nods at them as he passes. "Lads" he says shortly  
  
Lodzhal nods at Will  
  
"Am I a lad?" Click whispers to Lodzhal.  
  
"I do not know what a lad is," Lodzhal whispers back. "But I don't believe it matters."  
  
Click nods.   
  
"You're a... Ladssie," EJ decides arbitrarily. "Anyways, I fucking need to relax, 'm going to the bath. Are you coming with?"  
  
  


  
Zam heads out into the bustling streets. She looks around at all the people and tries to listen for any talk of the circus. She turns to Lodzhal “I don’t suppose you can hear any gossip about the circus can you?”  
  
Back in the street Will still thinks about why a circus needed a guard. He crosses his arms over his chest, and pins down a woman's gaze, "y'ahrite? D'yeh know where the circus is?"   
  
She nods and points them in the right direction.   
  
"And yeh didn't want me tah be direct" he clucks smugly  
  
Lodzhal is holding Zambinn and Will but the fabric of their clothes, as to not lost them in the crowd. He is about to answer Zambinn when Will find the solution.  
  
  
  


***

"Sorry if any of that hit you, Alceste... also, let the record show that it wasn't me."

“Then why are you apologizing?” Nando brings up very maturely, by the way, crossing his arms.

"I'm allowed to feel bad about things that aren't my fault."

Alceste's blush fades as he lets his head fall to the side. His hair is almost dry, and he pulls his legs out of the water. "It didn't," he acknowledges their apology honestly. "I encourage you all to continue here, but I'd like to see my office," he softly announces, shaking his feet off and slipping his sandals back on.

"Aww," Lyle says, disappointed. "See you later."

"Yes, I'll see you later." Sasha waves to Alceste, a bit disappointed to see him go.

“Aw,” Nando whines, swimming up to rest his chin on his forearms against the pool edge. “Be careful out there! Never know which soothsayer-afflicted individuals will be asking for your wise advise.”

Alceste stands and combs his fingers through his hair, flipping half of it over his other shoulder. He returns the wreath to his head and the earrings to his ears. "Yes, I will," he responds to all three, giving them one last smile in departure.

"You know... the Romans really were onto something with the whole bathhouse thing," Sasha comments. They may or may not be watching a particularly handsome hologram. 'May or may not' meaning it's hard to tell how handsome he is, as he's a bit blurry right now on account of Sasha's lack of glasses.

Will enters the bathhouse. No longer batting an eye at the strange things around him. He pulls off his skirt and sandals, and with no other clothes to bother him, he places his belongings in a safe place.

He slips into the water, dips under and pops up to wipe the warm water from his face. He was feeling some gratitude towards whatever God allowed him to find his contact lenses this morning.

He picks up one of his flasks at the side of the bath and drinks.

"Hello, Will." Sasha pauses. "...that is you, right? Looks like you. I can't see very well right now, glasses are... over there." They motion to where they left their clothes.

Will looks over at them, "naw, it's some other Irishman" he says with a wry grin.

"Good to see you again. Even if you are rather blurry."

"Yeh need tah invest in contacts" he responds lightly, "they're a godsend"

"Yes, I've been meaning to... although I don't much care for the idea of sticking my finger in my eye."

"Hello," Lyle calls, waving from where they're half-dozing against the side of the bath. "Ancient Romans are geniuses, seriously. Giant hot tub. Absolutely brilliant."

Lodzhal enters engineering and looks at everyone currently in the water.

"Are you all really taking a bath in the middle of engineering?" he asks with a raise eyebrow, being the most Vulcan anyone on board ever saw it.

Nando, who’s also sunbathing on the side, ass up, lifts his head when he hears familiar voices. “Oh, hey Doctor Will.”

Emily-James comes in and in a few seconds have dropped their clothes and walked to the water, happily jumping in. He turns to Lodzhal.

"Yes I am."

Will shrugs, "yeh get used tah it. I love my glasses but they're not always practical like" he says noncommittally and takes another swig of his drink.

He lifts a hand towards Nando, "nice arse" he says with a chuckle

"Wait, this is engineering? Fuck, I knew something seemed familiar!" Their irritation is briefly interrupted by Will's comment. "I know, right?" they agree cheerfully.

Engineering has not changed much since this morning, with the exception of more crew-members and holograms around in various states of undress.

Lodzhal rolls his eyes. He pull off his shoes, and goes sit on the edge of the bath, putting only his feet in the water. "Are you going to share that?" he asks Will, pointing to the flask.

Will laughs, "no" he smiles. He meant it too, he wasn't in the mood to find a new place to get his beer.

Nando winks at both of them before stretching out like a cat and returning to his half-nap.

"Egoist man," Lodzhal mutters before turning his interest away from Will.

Will laughs harder and sips more of his beer with a smug grin.

"Not the best I've seen, but it's not bad either."

He still has a better one in his opinion, which he doesn't say.

“Okay, narcissus,” comes a muffled jest.

"Well, clearly you have no appreciation for fine art," Lyle teases.

"No no, he is right," Lodzhal smiles.

Sasha suddenly realizes that by now, quite a few people have seen what they had previously taken great pains to hide. But no one had said anything... they take that to mean they won't mention it to anyone else, either. There seems to be more attention on Nando's ass than on Sasha's arm, actually. Which, quite frankly, is understandable. It's a nice ass.

"I never said mine was better, but you seem to have deduced it by yourself. Smart." He says it with no bite, clearly smiling.

Click eyes the baths, then removes their chiton, revealing a subligaculum and strophium. Some of the holographic men (and it's all men in here) eye their woman's garment worm over their clearly flat chest. They step into a pool, and immediately sink down to sit cross legged on its bottom. The water comes just above their head. It's nice and quiet.

Will in his full glory gets up to grab another one of his flasks, depositing the empty one with his belongings. He stands and drinks for a moment.

"EJ, be nice tah yer fellow helmsman, he'll be saving yer arse one ah these days an vice versa" he says as he walks back to the bath.

“Will’s right,” Nando adds on, still not looking up. “I got enough ass for both of us, so you don’t have to worry your pretty little one.”

"Of course we will. We have the two best arses on this ship, it's our duty to keep it that way," he states, turning to Will. And then keeping his mouth agape because. Ehm. Will. His brain, purely by automatism, makes him mumble a "fuck off, Nando."

Will slips into the water and laughs at the two of them.

“Carpe natem,” Nando repeats from earlier, wiggling his ass as he goes back to trying to nap.

EJ laughs at that.

"You're worst than me, bruv."

Which doesn't mean he's wrong.

"To be fair, I am not as familiar with EJ's ass, so I probably can't pass judgment on which one is better, however I'm sure it's very nice," Lyle says diplomatically.

"EJ, yeh hear that? Someone who isn't enamoured by yer arse. What a rarity" Will jokes and drinks

"Emily-James ass is more than nice," Lodzhal says absentmindely as he play with the water.

"I did say 'very'," Lyle grumbles jokingly.

Sasha is just listening, and highly amused

"Ha! Thanks Lo'!"

He turns to Will.

"Not everyone has taste Darlin', it is what it is."

"You are right," Lodzhal smiles at Lyle, "I apologize."

Will rolls his eyes. They fall on a familiar person in the room. Jesus feckin Christ he thinks as he sees Agrippa talking to another person at the other end of the room.

He frowns and turns his attention to Sasha, "how long're yeh goan be with us fer?"

"For the duration of the mission, unless I'm needed elsewhere before then."

Will nods slowly, "that's...fair" he says. "Well I hope yeh make some grand friends here" he adds on, eyes flicking over to the roman who hadn't yet spotted him.

1

Lodzhal rest his elbow on his lap, head in his hand and considers Sacha. He saw them during karaoke night but doesn't recall properly meet them. "I don't believe we met. I am lieutenant Lodzhal."

"Hey, I have taste, I just haven't really noticed EJ's before," Lyle points out.

"I'm Sasha. It's nice to meet you," they say to Lodzhal.

Lodzhal smiles to Sasha before turning to Lyle. "Do you have eyes?"

Will snorts.

"Yeah, but to be fair, I haven't seen EJ around nearly as much as I've seen Nando." They shrug. "Actually, I have an idea how to settle this- hey EJ, stand up for a sec!" they call over.

Sasha, to be honest, is a bit uncomfortable. They had revealed certain things about themself to three people, with the understanding that they would tell no one. Now there are others here, others who had agreed to no such thing and who had arrived unexpectedly. They know, of course, they can't very well be upset about that; this is a public bathhouse, after all. But still, they hadn't exactly signed up for this.

EJ is currently underwater and doesn't actually hear them, but because Destiny is a thing now, he actually emerges back to them, perfectly oblivious.

Lodzhal pass a hand in EJ's wet hair and smiles.

Lyle raises their eyebrows in appreciation. "Okay, yeah, that's a pretty top quality ass, I see your point."

Lodzhal bite the "not a top" remarks he thinks off.

Click pokes their head above the water, some of their hair falling into their eyes. Somehow their crewmates are still talking about asses.

Will laughs and gives Lodzhal a knowing look.

EJ, who was just happily smiling to Lodzhal, turns, a bit confused but smiling smugly.

"Why thank you, Lyle."

He turns to back to Lodzhal, sees his face and is immediately shooting him a "how dare you" look.

Lodzhal raises an eyebrow to answer EJ, daring them to proove him wrong.

Will pulls himself out of the bath and flicks off water droplets.

He walks over to his clothes and wraps it awfully around his waist, again struggling with with garment. "God, feckin damn it" can be heard from where he's trying to dress.

Lodzhal turns to Will. "Do you require assistance?" he asks before registering that the man is dressing up.

"Yes!" He says to Lodzhal, fists in the garment seconds away from throwing the thing to the side and walking around without his clothes entirely.

EJ rolls his eyes, a fine, okay, you're right expression on his face. He follows Lodzhal's eyes and can't help but snort.

"Okay, you're worst at this than I thought."

Lyle sympathizes deeply with Will's plight. "Romans might be geniuses for coming up with a giant hot tub, but damn, their fashion ideas leave something to be desired."

Lodzhal raises an eyebrow. He did not anticipate a positive answer, but he did propose.

He stands up, try not to slip as he walks to Will. "Stop moving around," he orders, holding the fabric. He is not really good a this either, but it is easier to do it on someone else.

Will keeps his arms a small bit away from his body and let's Lodzhal clothe him. "Just like a skirt will do, I don't care fer the chest part all that much"

"You don't? Who would have thought?" Lodzhal teases. The pins are slipping in his wet hands.

After a minutes or so of stuggle, Will lower body is wrapped in the fabric.

"It's an aesthetic. Honestly it's not much harder than dressing goth. Trust me, I used to."

He watches Will and Lodzhal from the corner of his eyes, half amused.

Will tuts at Lodzhals comment.

When the fabric has been put on he places his hands on his hips and grins, "ta, Lodzhal" he winks before dipping to put his sandals on. He picks up his pouch and flask, eyes flick over to the sculptor.

He leaves.

"I- I have to go," Sasha says abruptly, and they actually sound vaguely... upset? Anxious?

They get dressed quickly, making sure their arm is fully covered before leaving. They don't need anyone else knowing.

"Are you okay, Sasha?" Lyle asks.

"I'm fine. I just- I just don't want the whole ship knowing about- you know."

EJ is back to swimming happily, half NPC because Maël is busy

Lodzhal takes a moment to contemplate his work, and the body in it. He smiles at Will. "Anytime." He returns to sit at the edge of the pool.

"Totally get it," Lyle agrees, solemn. "Go take a break, if you need. I'll see you later."

"Yes. Right." They're not sure they really want to leave, actually, they just... wanted it covered up again. They sit down near the pool. "Actually, I... I think I'll stay."

Lodzhal contemplate the water moving around his feet as he shakes them when he remembers something.

"Ensign," he tells Lyle, "Lady T'Vana wanted to talk to you about Vulcan. Did she do it already?"

"Yeah, I actually had to ask her the other day - there was a weird incident about a week ago and long story short, I seem to have some level of telepathy now that I definitely didn't before, so she's going to teach me about shielding and stuff."

They smile over at Sasha, who's doubtless overheard the conversation, along with the one at the bar yesterday. "I've got the pointy ears, you know. Just can't see 'em under the hair. I grew up somewhere that still wasn't great about aliens, though, so... I feel you."

They nod. "My... my family always seemed to think that my implants made me... less than human," they admit. "And they never let me forget it. I suppose it's just... difficult not to internalize that."

Lodzhal looks at Sasha. "I am sorry to hear it." He can relates, at a least extreme level.

He turns to Lyle again. "I believe she wanted to expose you to our culture. If you ever have question, or want a second opinion, I am available." He likes T'Vana, but her traditional way may be intimidating for someone raises outside of Vulcan.

"Oh, that sucks," Lyle commiserates. "I'm glad my family was supportive of me, even though they were all-human - don't know my bio dad, still not even completely sure if they were Vulcan or Romulan. But for what it's worth, this ship has been sort of... amazingly chill, you know? There was reason to suspect, for a while, that the Romulans were being targeted and we weren't sure if that included me, but ever since that cleared up, I've been kind of tempted to cut my hair short on the sides. Not sure if I'm ready to go through with it yet, but it's definitely tempting." They smile.

"Thanks, Lodzhal - T'Vana's cool, but she's a little scary sometimes, you know what I mean?"

Lodzhal smiles. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

"And you will look good in that haircut," he gives his modest opinion.

They nod. "I... logically, I know most people will be fine, it's just... I've been told to be ashamed of what I am for so long, it's hard not to." They pause. Being ashamed means they're letting their family win. They need to learn to move past that shame.

"You take however much time you need," Lyle says. "I guarantee everyone's gonna be here to support you when you're ready."

They pause before adding "And if they don't, I'll fight them for you."

They smile weakly. "Thank you."

Lodzhal puts his chin back in his hand. "The only way to win over shame, is to let people know who you truly are," he gives his advice from experience.

"Ah, fuck it, once this hologram thing goes back to normal I'm getting that haircut. If I decide I don't like it, I've got a great hat collection." They grin, then frown. "Actually, if this is Engineering in real life, I should probably be trying to fix this, but... ehhhhh, hot tub." Lyle laughs.

"Speaking of holograms, have you spoken to the Wishmaster yet? And was he helpful?"

"Please, fix the hologram," Lodzhal groans.

"Oh, right! Still need to do that, but then I got distracted with, you know, suddenly being in ancient Rome." Finally starting to feel a bit more prune-y than they would like, they haul themself up onto the side of the tub to air-dry. "I would, but I have no idea where the consoles even are under all this." They sigh, looking around.

"Use your muscle memory?" Lodzhal actually doesn't know engineering, but it had helped him go around the ship.

Judging he has given enough of his wisdow today, Lodzhal stands up and put his shoes back on. He has to leans over the pool when EJ kiss his cheek. He leaves.

Click once again poked their head out of the pool and notices some of their friends have left.

Lyle makes a valiant attempt at re-wrapping their toga as it was before, giving up in favor of a sloppier wrap after a few tries, and walks over to stand at the narrow side of the bathing pool, trying to orient themself. So, if this is engineering... the entrance is here, and then the warp core would be in that direction...

Click levers themself out of the pool and goes to join Lyle. "What are you looking for, Ensign?" they ask.

"Trying to figure out where the engineering consoles are in all of this," they say. "This is a really well-made holoprogram, though, I can't see anything that looks like..." They trail off, looking at the statue at the far end of the pool. "...Hmm."

Click takes a moment to remember all the steps they have taken today, closes their eyes and reorients themself. They point, eyes still closed, "The warp core is there. The central computer access is there," another point. "Although when I was there last it resembled a large and rather unpleasant cistern."

"Charming," Lyle comments, before walking over towards the statue, bending down in front to poke experimentally at the marble base. They perk up when it makes a faint beep noise as something is pressed. "Aha! Found a console!" Their elation is dimmed when they realize that even though that's definitely a console disguised as a statue base, there's the minor issue remaining of not being able to see it.

They sit down, glaring at it determinedly. "This... may take a while."

"Is now a good time to mention that I have the standard console layout memorized?"

"I think I'm getting somewhere-" There's a discouraging beep of error. "Nope, just kidding."

Click nods at Lyle's inginuity and, assuming the engineer has this well in hand, puts their chiton back on and leaves the baths.

Nando wakes up blearily, lying naked on the ground.

Oh, those are pool sounds. Peeling himself up and off the tiled floor, he blinks up at the still-sunny holosky. Time is a construct, I guess, he shrugs, reaching for his toga and figuring out how the fuck he’s supposed to get his sandals back on.

Sadly, Lyle (and presumably Sasha) miss out on the view, as they are still focused on what looks like a perfectly innocuous statue, which Lyle is currently cussing out at length in an increasingly creative manner.

After venturing out to find some food, as they were starting to get distractingly hungry, Lyle comes back in ready for another round of poking the stupid statue-console. They giggle upon noticing Chief Anda slumped against the side of the pool, obviously sound asleep, before sitting in front of the statue again. They make an effort to keep the inventive cussing to a whisper this time, so as not to disturb them. Sasha's left, but they think they've got the hang of where things ought to be...


	12. Lodzhal's Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lodzhal and his friends help two star-crossed lovers reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By SaritAadam, evildarkside, and The_Norsiest.

Lodzhal wakes up and blinks at his new surrounding. This is not his quarters.

He looks around for his comm, but can not find it. He sits on the "bed" and starts thinking rationally about it. He could have been abduct by aliens, or...

"Computer, were am I?" he tries.

"The ship is actually..." The voice of the computer answers him, giving the coordonates.

"What is the simulation actually playing in my quarters?"

"This is a simulation of Earth ancient Rome."

A hologram malfunction, Lodzhal sighs. This is the less bad scenario. He can deal with that.

He pulls an imaginary knife out of his heart and starts getting ready for the day.

And soon realizes that the furnitures are not the only thing affected by the hologram. In his dresser, there is no sign of his own clothes. He glares at the togas and can't help but feel annoyed by this. Yes, this is logical to have his clothing fit the period. Yes, it is good fabric and actually pretty clothes. But it is not HIS.

He final takes a yellow toga, and battle with it to understand how it is supposed to stay on his body. He finally succeed at fixing the fastenings, but this is a approximative and bad job. He rolls himself into a blue shawl to hide it.

He feels the same annoyance in front of the make-up. He doesn't know which product is what, and they are all in colors he wouldn't have choose. He takes a red powder and put it on his eyes and lips. That will have to do.

He ends up angry when he realizes that Wayn's ladybug box had disappear, as well as Will's rose earrings. All the remainders of the people he loves have been replaced by ostensive gold jewels.

After putting on the less heavy earrings, he turns to the rest of the room, and frowns.

"Computer, may I have some tea?"

"The program is not available."

"Ql'yaH!"

***

Lodzhal freezes when he steps out of his room and find a city buzzing around him. He closes his eyes, trying to ignore the noises. He walks between people, often bumping into them. The walk is long and infuriating, but finally Lodzhal reaches engineering, or at least what he believes is, if his memory don't fail him.

***

Lodzhal enters engineering, determine to ask what is happening. He considers the public bath in front of him, the few panicked people he safely assumed to be crew members. He leaves the room.

***

  
  
Lodzhal uses his muscle memories to find the arboretum. It makes sense, that it has been turned into another garden.

He picks some leaves for his insects. He doesn't even know if they would eat it, but he has been bringing them fresh leaves for so long, he feels bad not to try today.

At one point, a human try to make it leave. He nerves pinch him, not having the energy to deal with him.

“Lt.. is that legal?” Zambinn asks looking at the gardener but then realizes “well I guess it is just a hologram.” She nudges it with her foot.

"Hello, ensign. I do not care today."

Will notices the two as he peers through the bushes. From his place he calls in to them, joking, "oi! No stealing from my arboretum"

"I am not," Lodzhal replies, hands full of leaves. "Hello again, Will."

Zambinn tilts her head at Will. Then her tail sways “too late!” She answers.

Will laughs, "this garden feckin deserves tah be pinched from" he shrugs as he pushes himself through the foliage to join them.

“Why are you stealing Foliage Lt?” Zambinn asks curiously.

"How did they offend you?" Lodzhal teases Will. Than to Zambinn. "It is for the specimen at the lab. They prefer fresh plants to replicate one."

That curious “the holobugs prefer real plants to replicated plants?” She asks thinking of his experiments.

Will nods, "well real food is always best anyway" he agrees.

Lodzhal smiles. "No, I have real arthropods in the lab. I should go feed them." He can not carry a lot more of stolen vegetation.

Zambinn look up at the orchard trees and spies something that looks like pears. Without thinking she crouches, wiggles slightly, then jumps snatching several fruit from the tree. 

“I’ll help you carry some” she offers taking a few from Lodzhal’s hands along with the pears in her own. “As long as you show me how to get back to the lab that is.”

Will helps too, gathering more leaves and what looks like some more 'top range' plants, because it wasn't his garden and he didn't care about whoever was so callous to hide such beauty from the world.

Lodzhal looks at both of them with a smile. He has spend most of his day alone, being frustrated, but it felt nice to be with friendly people. "Thank you," he tells them and starts walking to the lab.

***

The little trio arrives at the science-lab, miraculiously with all their leaves still in hand. Lodzhal doesn't spare a glance as he walks to what is supposed to be his station.

Zambinn follows Lodzhal but looks at the ominous temple. She turns to Will “I do not recommend talking to the Oracle of idiocy” she huffs.

Will looks around skeptically...this didn't look like like labs at all. 

He responds to Zambinn, "aye, I'll probably told tah watch out fer the stars like"

Zambinn laughs “which ones? The supernovas or the red giants?”

Will laughs, "naw worse...my zodiac"

Lodzhal smiles at their conversation.

They reach Lodzhal station and find a young priestess sitting at it, busy to puts on golden jewels. Lodzhal groans. Should he drops the leaves and nerve pinch her as well?

"Who are you?" The woman asks. "You are not authorized in this part of the temple."

Lodzhal's brain remembers what EJ told the other man in the holodeck. "We are messenger here to bless your wedding?"

"Weddi-" Zambinn jabs Will in the ribs. He shuts up and shows off his bundle of flowers.

The young woman blushes but considers the strange aliens in front of her. "Do the gods agree to my feelings for Atticus?"

Lodzhal is surprised it worked twice. "Yes He is a good man. Your union will be prosper."

Will doesn't say anything, he just smiles tightly.

Zambinn eyes the woman curiously. She moves over to the priestess “forget the gods...” she leans over and rests her chin on her hand “how do YOU feel about Atticus?” She inquires.

Will dumps his plants inelegantly on the table, and nods at what Zambinn said

She is offended by such disrespect to the gods, but still answer. "Well... He is nice. And beautiful. And when I am with him, I feel light and laugh like I never laugh with anyone."

Will considers being crass but bites his tongue. Humming instead.

“Aww” Zambinn says, her tail swaying behind her. “Well then your wedding will be truly blessed indeed.”

Lodzhal moves to where the vivarium are supposed to be and feet his insects. He still listens to the woman with interrest.

"But..." She looks saddly at Zambinn. "I don't know if he feels that way with me."

Will looks at her, with a raised eyebrow, she was pretty enough. "Have yeh asked him?" He cuts the crap and jumps straight to the point.

Zambinn rolls her eyes with the wisdom of her age. “You can’t just ‘ask’!” She scolds the botanist.

Valentina nods vividely. "This is not how it is done."

Lodzhal bites his lips to not smile too much. "This is not how it is done, Will," he teases..

"Sure yeh can!" He says confused, "yeh just say 'I'm dead keen on yeh, how d'yeh feel about me' and that's it"

"I would die for embarrasment!" Valentina cries. "What if he doesn't want me?"

Will rubs the bridge of his nose. How did anyone ever get together if this was the mentality?

“Oh I’m sure he does” Zam pats the woman’s hand reassuring her. 

“Where is he?!” She asks excitedly.

"Today is his first day as a praetorian guard!" She answers with excitation. "I do not know exactly where he is stationed. Why?

Zambinn is already formulating a plan. She steps over next to Lodzhal “well, we’re scientists” she looks at Will and shrugs, she guessed he counts too. “We can study him, gather data and analyze the situation.” 

The woman looks a bit confused. 

“We’re gonna spy on him for you.” she clarifies.

"That is a logical way to look at this situation," Lodzhal claps his hand behind his back. "And we have nothing better to do."

Will is slightly insulted at Zambinns shrug at him, he had a PHD, dammit! 

"Or...we could just feckin *ask* him" Will offers as an alternative

"We already told you: this is not how it is done," Lodzhal smiles.

Will throws his hands up in confusion and frustration. "Then I'm coming with, tah find out *how it's done*" he says in an exasperated tone.

"Oh thank you kind messenger!" Valentina almost jump at Zambinn's neck i gratitude. "I don't have much, but I will offer you a place of honnor and the richest food at my wedding."

Zambinn nods and agrees with the others. She hopes Lodzhal knows where to find this guy.

Lodzhal steps out of his lab, the others in toe. "Any of you have an idea where we can find a guard?" He asks his friends once out of Valentina's earshot.

"Security?" Will hazards a guess

"That sounds like a good theory."

“That’s smart Dr. O’Shannon, look at you earning your degree!” Zam teases.

***

Zambinn, Lodzhal and Will enter the security office now turned fortress. The half-Caitian looks at the plethora of guards. “So... who do you think Atticus is?”

"Who should try to find the new recruits. She said it was his first day."

"OI ATTICUS" Will calls, several people turn their heads towards him, but he's not sure any of them are the guy. He shrugs at the other two

“I am Atticus!” One man says.

Then another stands close “I’m Atticus” 

“No! I’m Atticus” a third replies

This could take awhile.

"Nice try, Will," Lodzhal says after his ears has stop ringing from the sudden noise.

"Are any ah yeh marrying a girl...uh I fergot her name" he looks at the other two for backup.

"Valentina," Lodzhal whispers to Will. "But I am not sure you are suppose to ask that."

"Valentina!" He says with a smug grin, "how're yeh feeling about her?"

Lodzhal rolls his eyes, falsly annoyed that Will ignored part of what he told him.

Zambinn tosses her hair “I got this” and strolls up to some guards. She talks with them for a moment, flirting and batting her lashes. Eventually she comes back. “I know where he is!” She tells them.

"Where is he?"

Will looks surprised and impressed, "goan Zambinn"

Her ears twitch “well... I sort of know where he is... they said he’s at the circus.”

Lodzhal considers that a moment. "Any of you know where that is?"

Will raises an eyebrow, "sure...because the clowns need protecting?"

Zambinn marches off “well, we aren’t finding it here are we” 

***

Zam heads out into the bustling streets. She looks around at all the people and tries to listen for any talk of the circus. She turns to Lodzhal “I don’t suppose you can hear any gossip about the circus can you?”

Back in the street Will still thinks about why a circus needed a guard. He crosses his arms over his chest, and pins down a woman's gaze, "y'ahrite? D'yeh know where the circus is?" 

She nods and points them in the right direction. 

"And yeh didn't want me tah be direct" he clucks smugly

Lodzhal is holding Zambinn and Will but the fabric of their clothes, as to not lost them in the crowd. He is about to answer Zambinn when Will find the solution.

***

Zambinn marches on with Lodzhal’s hand on her clothing but it’s not deterring her. “Alright Will, find Atticus!” She instructs

Lodzhal looks around, impressed by the architecture and the race.

"Me? It didn't work last time when I tried" he laughs, "can't yeh charm it out ah them like back there?" He refers to the security office.

Zambinn considers and finally spots a man next to a horse. She strolls over and starts a conversation. The guy leans forward and whispers something in her ear. Instantly Zam slaps him and comes back disgruntled.

Lodzhal winces in front of the exchange. "Let me try?"

"Didn't work then?" Will says lightly, silently worried that she had been upset by the interaction

Zambinn crosses her arms but is otherwise fine “what is it with Terran men!?” She scowls at Will.

"I'd like tah know that too" he nods in agreement, "we feckin suck" 

"Goan Lodzhal, see if yeh fare any better" he nods shortly

Lodzhal walks to the same man. The roman raises an eyebrow and start shotting something. But Lodzhal grabs his wrist and twist it with precision. After thirty second, Lodzhal release him and walk away, without a glace to the soldier who has now a splint wrist.

"He is a the gate of the city," he informs Zambinn and Will. "And he is deeply sorry for what he said to you," he tell Zambinn.

"Impressive" Will says shortly, he waits for the other two to be ready to head off.

Zambinn relaxes “aww thank you Lt.” She grabs his arm, careful not to touch his hand and walks with him towards Atticus.

The group turn up at the gates, Will looks at the two guards. 50/50 chance. "Are one ah yeh Atticus?" He asks, tired of the run around by this point.

The one on the right gives Will a dirty look. "Why do you want to know?"

Will looks at his friends, "yeh know...this is yer bag. Show me *how it's done*" he steps back

Zambinn steps between the polite botanist and the centurion. “Hi hello, I’m sorry about him. We were looking for Atticus because we have a message from Valentina.”

"I am not a young human, I do not know how it is done," Lodzhal responds to Will with a smile.

The centurion attitude drops immediately. "Is she alright?"

It was a good start. Zambinn leans forward a little, her eyes dilated. The man pulls back slightly at her pointed stare. “The wedding is off” she stated flatly. 

“What?!” The man’s face falls “why, did the gods forbid it!?” He raises his sword “because I shall fight them if need be! I shall fight for her the right to marry my love!” He proclaims dramatically. “I shall cross the monstrous seas, go on quests, declare my love for her from the higher reaches of Olympus itself, I shall-“ 

“That’s okay, I lied” Zambinn cuts him off. “She loves you and she’s looking forward to the union.” She smiles and moves back to her friends.

"So the right way is scaring a man tae Jesus?" Will shakes his head, "well played"

Lodzhal smiles gently at the young man. "You should tell that to her. I believe it would matter more than actually battling imaginary gods."

Will sees what could happen with that statement, "well was grand tah meet yeh. Hope yeh have a beautiful marriage" 

He turns to the other two and quietly says "let's go before they think yeh've insulted their beliefs"

The man looks offend at the idea his gods being imaginary.

"But how do we make sure he goes and tell her?" Lodzhal doesn't believe he can actually offend with the truth.

Zambinn grabs both men by the arms and pulls them away. “Let’s go find Valentina again.” She suggests. It would be the end to their quest.

***

They returns to the science-lab without offensing anyone on their way here. Valentina, who was walking back and forth in the entrance of the temple, runs to them and grabs Zambinn's hands. "So, what did he tell you? What do you know?"

Zambinn clutches the woman’s hand happily and eagerly tells her the whole thing. “-and when he thought he’d lost you he was completely distraught!” 

Valentina smiles broadly “really?!”

“Absolutely inconsolable” she assures the woman. 

Valentina hugs her and then Lodzhal and then Will.

Lodzhal freezes in the embrace. "I wish you a lonfg and prosper marriage," he tells her anyway.

Will laughs gently, "may yer years be full ah love an happiness" *and God be with yeh in all moments* his brain added on.

Zambinn feels accomplished. She heads towards the doors. “Well, I’m going to attempt to find the kitchen and see if I can make scones!” She tells the other two and waves as she leaves. Her work was done!

"Save us some," Lodzhal tells her as she leaves.

Will takes his departure too, for a moment he looks at where the Oracle would be, but brushes off the idea.

Lodzhal leaves as well.

  
  



	13. Nihvas' Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihvas is mistaken for Agrippina and becomes a key figure in political intrigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Grace.

Nihvas wakes up in a bedchamber that she does not recognize. She has no idea how she got there, and she has no idea why her roommate's gerbil is still there, in an iron cage, running happily on a little stone wheel. The decorations are opulent. Nihvas wonders if she has been kidnapped and mistaken for a diety by some primitive culture. Just as Nihvas is pushing back the royal purple blankets to go search for an escape, a young woman in a long, simple dress opens the door. She is carrying a tray with a teapot and upon seeing Nihvas, hurries over to the bed and sets it down for her. "Ah, Lady Agrippina! You are awake! I have wonderful news, Emperor Claudius's ship has gone down at sea! Your son, Nero, can take the throne at last!" Nihvas simply stares at the woman in bewilderment.

***

Nihvas leaves the room that she woke up in as soon as the servant woman leaves. Outside the room, which opens into a long stone corridor, she runs into a boy in a toga who looks suspiciously like Ensign Shan.

"Ensign Shan! Where are we? What's going on?" The boy looks at her in confusion and anger.

"Your mind games won't work on me, Mother! What do you want?" He snaps at her.

Mother?! Nihvas is so confused.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me mother?" She asks him impatiently. But instead of responding, the boy scowls and stomps his foot.

Fed up with this nonsense, Nihvas slaps her comm badge. "Li to Commander Naro! What the hell is going on?"

"It seems to be a hologram... malfunction," Sa'Kell responds. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what's going on."

Nihvas sighs in relief. "Understood, thank you," she responds. At least she's still on the ship and this boy isn't a real live person who thinks she's his mother.

Holographic Nero/Shan has stomped away while Nihvas tries to decide what to do. She's not on shift for another few hours, and there's really nothing to do but wait for the engineers to fix the hologram situation... so she might as well go have a drink! She starts walking towards the lounge.

She's almost made it to the turbolift when a man calls out from behind her. "Lady Agrippina! It is I, Pallante! Favored palace servant to the emperor and his Lady!"

Nihvas spins around, eyebrows raised in surprise. This probably won't be good, she thinks. "Pallante," she states awkwardly, not really knowing what the simulation wants her to say.

He continues staring at her and smiling widely. It's unnerving. She just shakes her head in mild exasperation and walks into the turbolift. Except, the turbolift isn't a turbolift anymore. The stone doors whoosh open to a waiting chariot. Nihvas rolls her eyes but climbs into it, anyway. Pallante follows right behind her like an eager puppy.

"Deck 5."

Pallante isn't content to remain silent, however, and starts talking again after only a few minutes of silence.

"Lady Agrippina, I have heard rumors - forgive me - rumors that you plan to help Nero ascend the throne today! And I must say, your highness, how beautiful you are..." he babbles.

Nihvas cringes, continuing to ignore the man for the entire chariot ride. This Agrippina lady sure has a lot of political influence, she gathers as Pallante hints about winning her favor.

Finally, finally! The chariot stops and she hurries out another set of stone doors towards the lounge. She can hear Pallante following close behind.

"Lady Agrippina! Wait for me!"

***

Nihvas walks right up to the bar as soon as she enters the lounge. Everything is where she exxpected it to be, but it's all ancient-looking and made out of stone. It's oddly smokey inside and there's a whole bunch of weird people dressed in togas.

Pallante trips over a table leg in his haste to follow her to the bar, and falls flat on his face. He is undisturbed, however, and pops right back up again to continue his steady stream of ridiculous compliments and pleas for political influence.

Nihvas ignores him and waves at the bartender. He brings over a tankard of beer, which she guesses is her only option in this place.

While she drinks, a total of four other men show up to compliment her beauty, express their undying love, etc. - and honestly Nihvas is over it and ready to tell them all that they can have as much control over her puppet government as they want if they'll just go away - when Nero comes in again with this ridiculous looking girl hanging onto his arm.

She's dressed in a bubblegum pink toga, which Nihvas doesn't think should be able to exist in this ancient setting, and she's adorned with at least several kilos of gold jewlery. Her face is painted in all sorts of bright colors. She looks like some sort of tropical bird.

"Narciscus, who is that woman with Nero?" She asks, interrupting his soliloquy.

"That is Poppea, your highness," he says quickly. "I am surprised you do not know..." he starts to fidget anxiously.

"Tell me!" She demands, excusing it by thinking that the real Agrippina would probably be demanding anyway.

"Well, your highness... it is rather delicate..." - She glares at him - "She is the emperor's mistress."

Nihvas rolls her eyes and makes a little sound of disgust. Her fake son is sleeping with her fake dead husband's mistress. Ugh. She chugs her beer.

Seeing as Nihvas has no idea how this story line is supposed to play out, she decides to try and chat with these annoying men. They continue to supply her with beer so that she get steadily more and more drunk while she learns nothing, except that these men are very boring and stupid. Nero is over in the corner, avoiding the fight, snorting something that looks suspiciously like cocaine in between kissing Poppea.

Spoiled little brat, she thinks, almost fondly. This whole situation is ridiculous.


	14. Anda's Adventure

After Anda had put Lt. Honeycomb in charge of searching the ship for rogue Synth the over worked chief had gone to bed. They’d fallen asleep in their sensory deprivation chamber and awoke in it as well only... when the Chief roused their room was quite different...

Anda called for the computer to explain, but when no reply came the Ossurian set to work. They threw on the primitive wool tunic. The leather straps were affixed to their arms and wrists for extra padding. Unable to find their goggles the Chief was forced to use the gift from alceste. They’d come in quite handy after all.

The Chief marched from their quarters, intent on getting the bottom of whatever the hell was going on!

***

Anda leaves their room but instead of finding the normal metal walls of the corridors they’re greeted with bustling streets. The Chief frowns.

The noise is annoying and the the Ossurian is aware this is all holographic. Which feels annoying as well. The Chief struggles, bumping against people and being shoved into stalls. They’re about to give up when a call is sounded.

“Thief! Thief!” A woman yells. Anda spots the figure of an old lady pointing to a man in a cloak. They gruff. Well, these might be holograms but Anda is still the Chief of security...

Anda is getting nowhere in the dense crowd and finally summons an Ossurian battle cry. The holo figures turn in stunned alarm. Instantly they part and the Chief goes barreling towards the thief. It doesn’t take much to tackle them. Seriously, who programmed this?!

Anda grabs the bag of... dates, really?! And hands them to the old woman. A small crowd cheers for the Chief and Anda hands over the thief to a near by guard.

Now back to work, or they would, if not for the group surrounding them. Anda is bombarded with praise and ushered along the streets. Any chance of getting through these people and getting work done is slowly becoming impossible.

***

Anda had a long journey of being shoved and pushed and spoken about. Their muscles had been oooed and awwed over and eventually the Ossurian was dressed in more leather, given a helmet and a spear. They didn’t know why but eventually the Chief ended up being pushed through and a door and into... The Colosseum!

The crowd cheered as the Ossurian stepped forth and a man in a toga with what appeared to be a laurel crown stood up. He was chubby, short and people crowded about him next to his throne. “I am the one and only Nero! Emperor of Rome... and you shall entertain me!” There was another cheer from the crowd.

Anda frowned and looked back towards the entrance of the holodeck. “... no” The Chief said gruffly and turned back towards the doors.

The figure of Nero scowled “then I shall have to entertain my people by other means... I shall sacrifice The Lizard!”

Anda looked back to see someone being brought over to Nero, tall, green and with a tail... it was Sslith. They were chained and appeared to be weeping. Behind one of the gates to the The Colosseum was a group of lions roaring and waiting to be released. Their claws stretching out through the bars. They were clearly under fed.

At this distance Anda couldn’t tell if the figure of Sslith was real or just another part of the program. The Chief couldn’t allow her to die if it wasn’t a hologram.

Anda picked up their spear. “Alright” the Chief says and their eyes glance up through their glasses “where do we start?”

The lions cower to the side where Anda left them and a few men cart off the injured gladiator that could go on no longer.

After several hours, fourteen defeat opponents and gaining a sword instead of spear the Chief looks up into the crowd and points their blade at Emperor Nero. “Have I amused you enough?” The Chief roars.

“My hero!” Sslith/holoSslith swoons.

The crowd cheers at Anda’s statement but Nero frowns. “One last battle” and he claps his hands.

Anda stands in the middle of the arena having gained the crowds favor. They chant the chief’s name, albeit somewhat mispronounced.

The gates to the last cell are raised. A huge hoof is set down against the ground, shaking the earth beneath. Anda stares as a creature Half man and Half bull steps out before them, ten feet tall with blood shot eyes.

The Chief frowns.

Anda raises their blade and prepares for the fight. The Minotaur charges the Ossurian who is barely able to dodge the blow of its horns. Anda rolls on the ground and stands quickly as the creature rounds the arena.

Anda starts running towards the opposite end, giving distance so they can think. But the being is fast, much faster than its size should allow. It catches up quickly and with a mighty hand knocks aside the officer.

Anda groans as they’re tossed to the side can do nothing as they’re ascended upon by the beast.

“Go for the snout!” Sslith/holoSslith shouts “kick him in the nuts!... if he has them...” they look at Nero. The emperor shrugs.

Anda manages to kick off the wall of the arena and slide beneath the creature’s legs. They slash at its inner thigh as they do and the beats yowls in pain. It is just a hologram however. So the Chief doesn’t feel bad about it.

Anda then jumps and clings to the Minotaur’s neck as it runs and rams and jostles against their hold. The Chief has no concept of the human tradition of “bull riding” but if they did they might become a champion!

Anda holds on for dear life as the crowd yells. It’s difficult to keep hold of the sword and keep themselves from flying. The Chief has no chance of making a strike.

Finally the bull is able to toss Anda off of them. The fall to the ground is not nearly so bad. However... Anda’s glasses go soaring off their face!

With the night lights of the holodeck Anda can not see without the protective dark lenses. “First Parents juggling watermelons!” The ossurian curses.

The Minotaur barrels towards the Chief. Anda’s right hand is on the hilt of the blade, their left clenches them ground. Sslith/holoSslith hides her eyes behind her hands before one finger moves for her to peek between. Nero is on the edge of his seat, or as much as his large posterior can be.

Anda waits, feeling the vibrations of the ground, sensing the oncoming holoimage even without their vision. When it’s within range the Chief calls out and strikes through the air!!!

The sword finds it mark! Chief Anda has slain the Minotaur...

The crowd goes wild!!!

Anda eventually finds their glasses in the dirt and places them back over their eyes. They’ll have a splitting headache after this. But it’s no matter. Nero scowls.

Anda moves towards him, their blue chest apparent from ripped bindings and torn shirt. They point their sword again. “Release the Lizard!” Anda demands of the emperor.

Nero sits back in his seat and holds out a hand. The crowd goes quiet. For a moment the man’s thumb is level, but soon it turns... down.

The crowd instantly boos. Someone even has the gal to throw fruit at the emperor. Anda just stares “what does that mean?” They look to Sslith/holoSslith. The Gorn hasn’t a clue.

Guards soon descend into the arena and circle the ossurian. “May your first child be a badger !” They curse.

The Chief prepares to fight even more baddies.

It’s hardly needed. Something glitches in the system. For a moment there is no crowd and the Emperor looks in astonishment. Then they’re back and the guards are no more. Finally the guards return but when the emperor goes to order them he finds he has no voice.

Anda doesn’t know much about this time period but they attempt a ploy. “The gods have spoken!” The Ossurian shouts “they disapprove of your decision!”

Nero considers the Chief thoughtfully and consults with his counsel. After a moment he turns back, narrow and Brady eyes a blaze (He’s probably been smoking something honestly).

He raises his hand again and this time his thumb turns upward. The crowd cheers and Sslith/HoloSslith is released.

“Anda! You saved me!” Sslith/HoloSslith clasps their Gorn hands together and ticks them beneath her chin. Then she begins a sprint, running down the steps and jumping over the arena wall. She flys towards the COS.

In an instant Anda is certain... it’s a hologram.

The Chief side steps the imitation Gorn just as their arms wrap around, but find nothing but air where the Ossurian once stood.

The Chief grumbles something about “branches” and “fore parents” as they exit the holodeck.

***

Anda through some force of miracle has found their way to engineering. The Chief opens the doors to find... a bath house.

The Ossurian looks around for anyone who might actually know what to do about this situation. There should be a group of engineers working madly and yet there are only a group of naked people staring openly at the blue being.

Anda gruffs and tries to find the computer. When the Chief fails they try to find the openings for the jefferies tubes. When that fails they just try to ascertain where the damned warp core is!!!

If it weren’t for all the holographic interference the Chief might actually be able to sense it. But they can’t.

Seeing the strange person yell weird obscenities while feeling along the walls the holograms have vacated the baths. The Chief eyes them. Steam rising off the warm water. Their muscles ache from the fights earlier. They couldn’t even remember the last time they had a day off.

Anda reaches down and feels the soothing affects. Even if it is holographic the water has some calming properties. Maybe it’s the wine, the exhaustion or just the Chief being unable to do anything to help their crew but Anda begins to strip.

The Chief removes the wool gladiators grab, the leather straps and the carefully takes off the bindings about their chest. The now naked Ossurian dips into the water and rests their arms against the edges. Anda sighs, for once simply feeling relief. The warmth coming form the artificial pool somehow soothing their aching body.

Anda leans their head back against the stone edge. They relax...

***

A gaggle of beta shift engineers finally locates what seems to be the hiding place of the holographic emitter autocompositor interlink, cleverly hidden inside a drain by one of the pools. They fumble with it, twisting a small and obviously anachronistic valve experimentally until it clicks into place - the holoconverter makes a sharp snapping sound and in a flash of light, the room is back to normal. The engineers congratulate each other and leave to the lounge bar for a celebratory drink as they pat each other on the back- only a straggling ensign notices a blue shape, slumped in a corner of the room behind a console, hidden well enough from view that nobody else has notices them. The ensign comes closer and realises it is the Chief of Security. Blushing, she covers them respectfully with an emergency blanket she pulls out of one of the storage drawers, and ensures they get to their quarters safely.


End file.
